


Please Watch Your Step

by ifIsayIneedyouxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Tension, cute dog moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifIsayIneedyouxx/pseuds/ifIsayIneedyouxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is finishing out his time in Uni abroad. He didn’t plan on staying long term, but something about the place felt more right to him than Doncaster. Maybe it’s the people? Definitely not the weather. But something was anchoring him down, keeping him where he was. And he kinda liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“You don’t think you could’ve picked a better place, with more sun Tomlinson?”

“Shut up and smoke your cancer stick. Those things will give you cancer, not that I remind you every time you light one.”

It’s true, Louis’ choice of destination for uni wasn’t exactly ideal. London even had more sun than Portland, Oregon, but he liked how green everything was.

He transferred on an exchange program a year ago. He was meant to return but he liked it more than home, so he requested to stay on a workers visa. Which his university back in Doncaster agreed to letting him finish at Portland State University thank the lord, even though his mum didn’t. But he was a working, independent, barely making it citizen so he felt pretty good. Despite the lack of sunny days.

And he even managed to drag his childhood companion over to the states. And that’s in the literal sense. Zayn wasn’t the working type, he came from money so he didn’t really have to. Not that he didn’t try to make his own way, because he did. He just preferred coloring inside the lines and staying inside the U.K.’s borders. But Louis didn’t have to force him to move over all that much, because Zayn missed him too. He knew Zayn wouldn’t admit it out loud in public. Only in the safety of their home, he had a bad boy image to uphold.

Louis stretched out his arms, the grass itching his skin, as he shut his eyes and breathed in his surroundings.

It was Saturday, and since it was sunny Louis wanted to do as the Romans do. So he woke Zayn up at eight in the morning. Earning a smack to the head, and a string of Bradford style profanities. And walked him out the door to the farmers market on his university's campus. Buying Zayn an extremely dark cup of coffee from a stand to stop his attitude from getting any worse. Because if there wasn’t coffee for Zayn in the morning, then the rest of the day would be like spending it with a girl, when it was the peak of being, “that time of the month.”

But the coffee worked, and Zayn was in a more playful mood. That was probably because Louis bought Zayn breakfast, lunch, and a typography poster that a market artist made, that he begged for. Even though Louis was well aware that Zayn definitely had the extra cash for it. He played the, “I cover your ass when you can’t make rent,” card and Louis had to admit it was only fair.

“I really wish you’d stop telling me that these things are gonna kill me. Are you trying to get rid of me so soon? Oh the humanity, my own best friend.” Zayn gasped dramatically, probably getting looks from people since he was being a little loud. But that’s who he was, and it’s why Louis loved him. It’s why they’d been friends since they were five.

“No, Christ no. Because then I know that you’d come back and haunt me for the rest of my life.” Louis joked, eyes still shut, lifting his arms out in the air in an attempt to imitate a ghost or a zombie, or whatever people looked like when they were haunting others. Thank god he wasn’t an acting major because it was definitely a failed attempt.

And then the orange light coming through his eyelids was gone, and he couldn’t help but grin because he knew Zayn was now positioned right on top of him.

“Open your eyes Tomlinson.” He knew Zayn would at least respect his distaste in smoking, and not exhale a cloud of second hand smoke in his face. (Which he didn’t, he had put the cigarette out in the grass before straddling Louis.)

“Oh, so we’re back to lasts names now, Malik, was it?” Opening his eyes, he stuck out his tongue childishly, and began to squirm underneath Zayns hold. Secretly loving when Zayn would get like this.

They were best friends, so Louis wasn’t attracted to Zayn in that way. Even though he was probably the most attractive person in all of Oregon. And he had an accent which definitely gave him points. Louis was just the self conscious type, he knew he was good looking, but compared to Zayn? He didn’t meet that level of model like perfection, no sir.

Louis just liked when Zayn would break the tough guy look and get playful, less Johnny Raincloud, more Happy Bunny.

“Do you want to get yourself into more trouble Tommo? Go ahead and dig yourself a deeper hole because I know all your weaknesses.” Zayn sing songed, trying to sound serious, but Louis heard a laugh wanting to break through.

“Tommo, wow that’s definitely original. You should take up one of those jobs where people put nicknames on licence plates, and keychains and jewelry and stuff. You’re pretty creative with that.”

And that final little smart mouth comment, and he had way more where that came from, was the reason why Zayn was now assaulting his sides. Making him shriek and writhe around, reaching down to try to wrap his hands around Zayns wrists. Hating, but loving, that he was the ticklish type. His chest was beginning to tighten at the lack of air, loud laughter bubbling up his throat as Zayn just chuckled above him. Smiling down at Louis fondly.

“Would you shut the hell up over there?”

Louis stopped laughing, just panting heavily at all the exertion, and Zayn stopped tickling, looking over in the direction where the voice had come from. Louis tried to turn his head but he couldn’t see which sunbather said it. But he knew the fun was over, because he could feel Zayn tense up.

Louis could always sense Zayn protecting him, even if Zayn didn’t know it himself. Ever since they were kids, Louis was deemed the sensitive one, or the cryer, in school. Just the smallest of things would make him tear up. That’s how they met, while he was crying.

He’d stepped on a crack on the cement in his neighborhood, and some kid laughed and said he’d just broken his mothers back. Being the extremely gullible five year old that he was, he believed him. And then Zayn was there, hugging him and telling him that things would be okay. That he could stop crying, and share a Jammie Dodger that he had in his pocket. That his mum was fine, and that it was just some kid having a laugh.

Of course that was years ago, Louis was 21 and he didn’t cry as much. He wasn’t so gullible anymore, and he had a thicker skull than when he was five. But there were still things that would upset him, or get to him. Not a stranger telling him to stop laughing, but more along the lines of people breaking his heart, or being homesick. Which, he hadn’t pursued anyone since he left Doncaster, because that was enough to put him off loving anyone else again. The exceptions were Zayn, his mum, stepdad, and his sisters. And their new four year old, adopted corgi, Henry the eighth. Or pooper, as Zayn liked to call him. Which probably had to be taken out soon, so getting yelled at was good timing, he guessed.

“You have a problem with two guys getting loved up? Fuck off ya prat and get back to tanning. You look like you need it ya vampire.”

Propping himself up on his elbows, Louis kissed Zayn on the cheek affectionately. Whispering, “no fighting,” in Zayn's ear before scooting backwards out from underneath him. Brushing out any stray grass from his clothes and standing up. Bending down to pick up the reusable bag he’d brought for the market, which now contained tonights dinner, a baguette, and a fresh bouquet of flowers.

Louis chose to ignore Zayn flipping the stranger the bird before he wrapped an arm, (protecting, without realizing what he’s doing) again, around his waist. “Give me that,” Zayn reached over and took the heavy bag from Louis’ grip. Slinging it over his shoulder as they walked in the direction of their North West rental.

“Henry we’re home!” Louis knelt down to pull a charging dog into his arms, a routine move that the little brown and white corgi loved to do. His day wasn’t complete without a greeting from his favorite dog. Well apart from the black Labrador he had growing up, Henry was his second favorite.

Home was a rented out, one floor, apartment, located above a Thai food place, in the North West district of Portland. It was on the other side from where Louis’ school was, but it was the nicer part of town. Surrounded by the best local food places, and shopping, it was right on the streetcar tracks so Louis didn’t have to worry about being late to class. Plus, he’d grown a little addicted to a place called Trader Joes which was just down the street, so that was an added bonus.

It was pricy, Louis could barely afford it. But when Zayn saw the state of the apartment Louis was living in at the time, not only that but it was in what was considered the “ghetto” of Portland, on the other side of the river. Zayn basically evicted Louis from the premises himself. And paid for everything they needed, meaning that Louis owed him big time. Even though Zayn would always disagree and say he just, “didn’t want to live in a place with no real heating.”

It had two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, Zayn's hair products took up the majority of space around the sink, and had a creaky old wood floor to tie it all together. They were lucky they got a kitchen included, that Louis used most of the time.

He wasn’t your average Top Chef, but he could cook, or “experiment,” if he put his mind to it. And he could make a mean stuffed chicken, wrapped in parma ham. He made it for a girl once, and always liked to brag about it when he could. So much so, that Zayn forced him to make it for their “best friend-aversary” celebration a few months ago.

And yes, they had a special celebration for that fateful day when Zayn got Louis to stop crying with the promise of a cookie. Which, when they looked back on it, that probably wasn’t the most sanitary friendship offering in the world. Especially since the cookie was coming from Zayn's back pocket. But when you’re five, going on six, what are germs really?

Henry was Zayns gift to Louis, for their friend-aversary. And it was a big commitment, since neither one of them knew much on how to take care of a dog. Let alone how to take care of themselves. But it was something Louis had been going on, and on, about. And Zayn had to admit, Henry was kind of a blessing. Plus, he picked out a corgi to represent their beloved queen, and her strange obsession with them. Almost like a cat lady, but less crazy, and she had better taste in jewelry.

“Lou, why don’t you take care of dinner, and I’ll take the pooper out. And I know you’ve been avoiding studying for that exam next week. So when I get back I better see that nose in a book, that’s not about cooking. So don’t give me a smart ass comment about cookbooks.”

Standing up, Louis just leaned in and gave Zayn an Eskimo kiss, knowing that it always made Zayn turn to putty in his hands. “Mmm, what if I say no?”

Backing up, Zayn pulled the leash that hung on a hook by the door, keeping eye contact the whole time as he bent down and clipped it to Henry's collar. “Then you’ll never see me, or your little dog again.” Zayn spoke in his best wicked witch voice, standing up and pecking Louis on the cheek before cackling loudly, and shutting the front door behind him.

-

It was late, well more like Louis was late. To put it bluntly, he was going to be royally fucked if he didn’t get his clothes on and out the door in ten minutes. He was never late to class, not that today was anything different. There were no important tests, or notes to take but either way. His attendance record was anything but perfect, but today could change that.

He’d fallen asleep writing a ten page, rough draft of a research paper that he called, Airplane Accidents: Who Is Responsible? Should Families Of Victims Be Entitled To Compensation? 

And Zayn had carried him, still sleeping, from the kitchen table to his bed, with Henry waddling behind at his heels. Unfortunately, Zayn was not able to wake him up on time, or wake up himself. And neither was Louis’ phone alarm, or his digital clock radio alarm for that matter. Henry didn’t even consider helping out a friend by at least licking his ears to get his attention.

Louis was just lucky he even woke up, as he scrambled around for his streetcar pass, while pulling an over sized, loose, maroon jumper over his head. His hair was a mess, but he didn’t have time to style it.

Plus, it looked like a tsunami was currently falling over Portland so his hair would get wet anyways. If his poor umbrella had feelings it would probably be shaking in fear at the weather outside. Henry wasn’t too happy with it either, as he stretched out and dug new a hole into Louis’ bed sheets. “Glad you’re still comfortable then.” Louis smirked, before scratching Henry under his chin. Earning a lick between his fingers.

Grabbing a few ones from the top of his dresser drawer, his homework that was due, and his English textbook, Louis threw his backpack on, with his favorite maroon penny board strapped to the front, (maroon was his favorite color,) before running out into the rain to the streetcar stop.

His vans were soaked, rain had begun to creep up his black skinnies, starting at the ankles and making him shiver. He had a jacket that thankfully came with a hood, but he hated the look of wellies on him, so he just dealt with wet socks until they came out with a decent looking pair. At least he thought to put a fresh pair of wooly socks in his bag for when he got to school. Zayn would kill him if he caught a cold, and Louis couldn’t afford that either. He had a job, and school to deal with, perfect attendance records at both, and one paid for their electric bill.

Bouncing his knee, trying to keep his anxiety about being late to a bare minimum, Louis pulled out his earbuds and scrolled around on his phone until he found a decent song to match his current mood. Shutting his eyes, and trying to shut out the smell of the inside of a bin, that would only form on the streetcar when there were twenty people on it, all rain soaked. Louis rested his head on the chilled glass window, and went over any important notes in his head for class that he’d need to review.

“What’re you listening to?”

Louis’ thoughts were interrupted when a muffled voice broke through his personal space bubble. Ya, that bubble that gets created when you put your earbuds in, and turn up your music so you don’t have to listen to the real world, and peoples complaints about how their mocha frappuccino light, wasn’t light enough? That bubble? It was currently being popped by someone tapping his shoulder, forcing Louis to open his eyes and address the stranger. Who was close to getting their head bashed in by the apple Louis had in his bag, if they didn’t stop.

It’s not that Louis didn’t like to be touched, he just didn’t like being touched by strangers on a soggy street car that occasionally held druggies. And those “homeless teens,” which were actually super rich but preferred to act all rebellious, and live on the streets. If you checked one of their pockets, you’d find a iPhone 5c, and few hundred dollar bills. Not your average run of the mill pocket lint, which was all Louis had in his jeans.

Opening his eyes, pulling one earbud out, but looking dead ahead at the building passing by, “it’s rude to touch people, if you don’t know them.” He could physically feel his bitch switch slowly moving upwards to “ON.”

“You’ve got a Yorkshire accent. I’m from Cheshire. Just moved here. So, what’re you listening to?”

Louis was a little startled, but kept a perfect poker face, at the fact that this guy actually sounded pretty normal. If not a little attractive, if a voice could sound attractive. It was slow, and deep, but had a little sweetness to it, like honey. Besides that, this guy still had an extreme lack of knowledge when it came to socializing in public, and having no clue to what “stranger danger” means.

“You wouldn’t know them. Royal Teeth, songs called Wild.” Why was he even bothering to make conversation with the guy anyways?

What he could see from the corner of his eye, without turning his head, Louis could tell that Mr. Cheshire could definitely pull off a pair of black wellies flawlessly. And, though he hated to admit it, this guy quite possibly had on tighter jeans than he did.

“You can stare at my legs if you want, but it’d be nice to know your name first.”

“I wasn’t staring. I was just trying to figure out if you painted your legs black, or if you’re actually wearing pants.”

Louis stood up as he said this, shuffling around the strangers mile long legs into the aisle, almost tripping. Giving an exasperated sigh while putting his earbuds back in. Noticing that Mr. Cheshire or maybe it was Mr. Spaghetti Legs, was getting off at his stop too. And he had a backpack so he was probably going to his university now. Fantastic. He quickly turned the volume up on his music, so he couldn’t even hear the rain outside, as he jumped off the streetcar and walked towards the back.

It was raining harder now, and Louis was really regretting his choice of shoes because they weren’t exactly gripping onto the cobbled sidewalk, making him slip around with each step.

Stepping off the ledge as the streetcar began to move forward, Louis completely lost his footing and slipped on the wet tracks. Falling into a puddle, the heels of his hands getting scraped up as he put them out to catch himself.

Looking to the side, all he could see was that someones car headlights were a little brighter than was safe or necessary, and the reflection of them coming off of the wet road blinded him. Then someones hands were under his armpits, dragging him back onto the sidewalk as the car that was coming straight for him flew past, nearly hitting him.

His beanie falling off and soaking his hair flat was just the icing on the cake. Apart from all the commotion he was now causing, as everyone and their mother were now surrounding him. He couldn’t even hear their concerned comments since his earbuds were still in.

He was feeling more embarrassed than suffering from shock, even though he’d nearly been hit by a car. A stupid driver who was probably from Washington since they were driving on the actual tracks. When, the last time he checked, was a no car zone.

Christ, it was like it was raining stupid, and all the drivers this morning couldn’t read the obvious signs saying, “don’t you fucking dare drive on the streetcar tracks on PSU campus you dolt.”

Pulling his earbuds out Louis figured that now would be a good time to thank his savior. Turning around, he was still sitting on the ground with his legs splayed out in front of him, his eyes first caught sight of a pair of somewhat familiar black wellies. Wellies that were connected to two very long, very thin, black denim sheathed legs. Great, his new stranger friend saved his life, happy days. He’d rather just get run over by a car than have some….Louis lost his train of thought.

Because this guy who irritated him on the streetcar earlier, was crouched down at his eye level now. And for the life of him, Louis couldn’t think of the reason why he’d been irritated in the first place. If that car speeding past him didn’t take the breath out of his lungs then Mr. Hi Who Are You I Must Know Your Name McCheshire did.

He was definitely a looker, could even be put up there with Zayn on the attractive features scale. Had one of those young faces, but really wise looking, soulful eyes. And were they green? Ya, Louis now had a special appreciation for green eyes, with little flecks of golden brown if you focused on them. And the rain falling down the end of his nose, and dripping from the tips of his curls only made him look that much more like an angel, or some sort of natural, flawless, Hollister model.

Ya, Louis was definitely getting a little carried away. He blamed it on his near death experience. He wasn’t actually falling for the guy, what if he wasn’t even into the same sex thing? Louis was Bisexual, but Cheshire? He could be straighter than a ruler. He was just setting himself up for disaster and he had to stop studying this guys face. Like, right now.

“You okay Yorkshire? Are you hurt?”

Louis’ vision honed in on this guys perfect lips, a little chapped, but his teeth were abnormally straight for a guy who hailed from England, land of crooked gnashers. And he had dimples, this guy had to have been made by some genius Frankenstein scientist, that only created beautiful people.   
“Hmm? Hurt?”

“Shit, your hands.”

Louis looked down now, opening up his hands to inspect them, in an attempt to clear his head and get his act together. He wasn’t some love struck teenage girl. He was Louis Tomlinson, and he’d sworn off letting anyone else in his life, Henry was the last to get that train ticket. “You don’t even know the guy.”

“Sorry?”

“Ah-um,” he just realized he’d done that thing where he’d voice his thoughts out loud sometimes. He could tell because he was getting a confused expression from Cheshire, “nothing. It’s nothing.”

Louis hissed then, wincing as he moved to get up. His knee shooting white hot needles of pain up, through every nerve in his body. Making him get a little dizzy, as he realized there was a rip in his pants right above his knee. He didn’t want to look to see how bad his cut was, he hated blood. It always made him want to be sick, or faint. But he knew he’d cut himself or he wouldn’t be feeling so shitty right about now.

“You go to school here?” Cheshire was holding him up by the shoulders now, keeping him from falling over. Looking concerned, from Louis’ knee, back to making eye contact, the back to his knee.

“What? M’yeah. I should-I should go, I’ve never been late.” Louis began to stand, balancing all his weight the best he could on one leg. Ignoring the dull pain his hands gave off as he shoved himself up from the soaking wet walkway. Stumbling a little, definitely feeling worse for wear, Louis straightened out his leg to regain his balance. Only to double over a little as his knee gave out again, silently thanking Cheshire for catching him and holding him up.

“You can’t go to class like this, and neither can I, I look like I took a swim in a fountain. We better get you patched up. Come on, I actually don’t live too far from here. I was just in the North West for my work, it’s why I was on the streetcar.”

Shaking his head, “no, I’ve got class. I don’t even know you.”

“That’s what you said earlier right? When you were talking to yourself. Don’t worry Yorkshire, I don’t bite. I swear, I’m just playing the good samaritan today, that’s all.”

With one more wince, Louis gave in with a silent nod. Because there really was no good excuse in his book to use right now. His knee was messed up, Cheshire was right, he couldn’t go to uni today.

And he wasn’t just agreeing because he thought this guy was attractive, and tall. Definitely tall. Or that he made Louis feel like he wanted to take risks, break routine, think irrationally, and give his heart away to someone, anyone. Like it was just something that could be taken and not earned.

No, him agreeing to shuffle along, with this strangers warm hands held tightly around his waist, to a unknown destination, had nothing to do with any of those things.

-

Louis wasn’t sure what time it was, but one thing’s for certain, he knew just by listening to his surroundings that he was not home. His heart thudded heavily in his chest as his eyes flashed open. He could feel the gears cranking in his brain as he tried not to freak out, and remember how he suddenly got in a bed he didn’t recognize, in a studio that definitely didn’t belong to any of his friends. The sheets smelled nice though, like apples and detergent.

Shaking that distraction from his train of thought, Louis sat up quickly, immediately regretting this move as he felt a rush of blood to his head. Making the unfamiliar, dimly lit room, spin around him as he groaned in frustration shutting his eyes.

“Woah there tiger,” Louis suddenly felt a hand pushing him to lay back down on the bed. As soon as he did, the spinning stopped, and he opened his eyes again. Blinking a few times until things came back into focus.

And then he remembered. He’d cut his knee and was helped by Harry. He figured out his name was Harry Styles and he was twenty, fresh off the boat. He didn’t get much more info after that, because he’d fainted the moment he caught sight of his knee. Seeing the blood through the hole in his jeans, while Harry was in the process of cleaning it.

“M’sorry, not a fan of, you know-”

“Blood? Yeah I kind of figured you weren’t. Here, this’ll help.” Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding out a glass of water for him to take. A soft smile on his lips like he enjoyed playing doctor on a day to day basis.

Propping himself up slowly, Louis leaned his back up against the headboard of the bed, waiting to see if the spinning would start again before taking the water. Which he practically drowned himself in, he was so thirsty, fainting always made that happen. Plus, his mouth was dryer than the sahara with more embarrassment than he’s felt in years. Where was Zayn when he needed him? “Shit, Zayn.”

“No, my name’s Harry. Not sure who Zayn is. That your name? You never did get around to tel-”

Waving his hands in the air, cutting Harry off, “no that’s my best friend. What time is it?”

Louis began to pat his hands down his chest, to his pockets, in search of his phone. Pulling it out of his back one, he spun it around in his hand and pressed down hard on the home button revealing that the time was five in the evening. He’d been out for a lot longer than expected. And also displaying nine missed calls, four voicemails, and eleven text messages all left from Zayn. The last text saying something along the lines of, “calling the police in two more hours, you bastard, let Louis go because I swear I’ll…”

He had to swipe the screen if he wanted to see anymore, which he didn’t.

“Sorry, um, thank you for saving my arse today. But, my Zayn, I mean my best friend, he thinks I’ve been kidnapped so…”

He couldn’t help but notice that Harry looked a little put out for a second, but that could’ve been his imagination or the lighting. One of the two. Either way he did owe Harry a better explanation than just, “friend thinks I’m kidnapped, okay bye.” Maybe a few more minutes with him wouldn’t hurt.

“I could just call him to come and get me in like, a cab or something. If that’s okay? And I’m Louis Tomlinson, twenty two, don’t quote that Taylor Swift song because I’ve heard the jokes before. Lived here for a year now with Zayn, best friend for life, and our dog Henry the eighth, who you’ll probably meet if Zayn brings him. If that’s cool with you? Now we’re properly introduced.”

“Do all that in one breath did ya?”

Louis liked Harrys smile, it would reach his eyes, and his dimples just made it look like everything that came out of Louis’ mouth was the most interesting thing ever said. Ever.

“Would you put those away?” He really had to work on the speaking your thoughts out loud problem. Was there therapy for that sorta thing? Like physical therapy but just something that would help give him a filter for his head and voice box relationship problems.

“Oh, my bad. I can shut them off if you want. Didn’t know fairy lights bothered you so much. That’s just one more new thing to add to the ol’ filing cabinet.”

“What?” Louis realized, looking up, that there was a mess of fairy lights, hanging all over a mass college of picture frames over the headboard. “No, I like them, I just meant uh-this is awkward. Um, I should call Zayn.” Rubbing the back of his head, feeling like a total knob, Louis looked up to catch that distracting soft smile of Harrys before he nodded in understanding and left him to make his phone call. Walking towards what Louis assumed was supposed to be the kitchen.

He had Zayn on speed dial, and judging by the state of worry he was probably in, he’d pick up on the first ring. Which he did, and Louis had to hold the phone a little away from his ear, because Zayn was definitely pissed.

“You, whoever you are, don’t you dare fucking do anything to hurt Lo-”

“Zayn, Zayn! Relax, I’m okay, it’s fine. I haven’t been kidnapped. Don’t call the police.”

“Lou? Where are you? Are you hurt? What happened? I came round to campus because you forgot your wallet, and thought you might want to grab lunch. Niall said he hadn’t seen you in class or even on campus all day. I thought maybe-don’t bloody do that to me ever again Louis William Tomlinson.”

There it is, he was expecting to hear his full name be used at some point in the conversation. Shaking his head, smiling because he could hear Zayns voice crack, knowing all too well that he was probably close to tears. Louis always answered any call or text from Zayn, he felt kinda bad for making him worry so much. But it’s not like he was conscious at the time to know.

“I’m sorry. It’s a long story, basically I slipped on the tracks-”

“Christ Lou, what’ve I told you about wearing your wellies when it’s like this?”

Zayns voice went all soft, sounding like a worried mother, scolding her children but only doing it because she loves them.

“I know, I’m sorry okay? But I slipped anyways and hurt my knee, and then some idiot nearly ran me over. It’s like people don’t know how to drive lately, so flipping stupid, I mean seriously, wha-”

“Lou you’re ranting again. And you hurt your knee babes? Where are you, I’ll bring henry and we’ll come get you. Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“Thing is, I got saved from being road kill by this guy.”

“A guy?”

“Yes. And he sorta took me to his place, and wrapped up my knee.”

“You’re at his place? Lou, what if he’s a crazy sex offender. I’m coming to get you right now. That bastard’s going to get a good talking to from me. If he even touches you-”

“Zayn, did you not hear me when I said he saved my life? I didn’t call you until now because-ugh- because I fainted. You know how I get with blood. And he isnt’ a,” Louis had to whisper this part, he didn’t want Harry to know, “sex offender. He’s new here, from Cheshire, and we’re taking him to dinner as a thank you for saving me. So be nice, and bring Henry. Oh, he lives on, sorry hold on-Harry, where do you live?”

“Hmm?” Harry looked up from where he was in the kitchen and walked back over to Louis. Sitting down on the edge of the bed again.

“Where do you live?” Louis held out the phone towards him, indicating that he should say something into the speaker.

“Oh, erm South West, eleventh and Morrison? It’s a brick building on the corner.”

“Thanks,” Louis brought the phone back up to his ear, “Zayn, we’ll take him to elephants cafe since Henry can actually go there-”

“You don’t have to do that Louis.” Harry interrupted, making Louis’ breath hitch a little because Harry was blushing.

“No, we’re going to. I owe you for saving my life. Plus, it’s stopped raining, and I’m craving some fish and chips. So you have no choice, or I’ll send Henry, my vicious attack dog, on your arse.”

-

Thirty minutes later, and Zayn was banging his fist at the door, Henry barking to help him along in the noise making.

“Louis? You in there?”

Harry opened the door with Louis standing awkwardly behind him, his knee still feeling a little stiff.

“Careful, Henry!”

And then the little Corgi was a raging ball of fur, jumping all over Harry, or as high as his stubby legs could reach. Before running in circles around Louis’ and now Zayns entwined legs. Zayn had pulled Louis into his arms the second he got sight of him. Ignoring Harry completely, to which Louis understood his reasonings for it. He was worried, it happened. So he just held onto Zayn tightly, getting a kiss to his neck, his cheek, and his forehead. “Don’t ever do that to us again okay? And wear your bloody wellies next time, fuck fashion ya twat.”

“There’s the Bradford bad boy I know and love. Thought you got stuck on Mr. Softy for a minute there.”

Louis laughed before tucking himself into Zayn's side, turning his attentions to Harry. “Only like that for you Lou,” Zayn whispered in his ear, kissing his temple for good measure.

“Okay, so, Harry this is Zayn, best friend, badass, and all around brother. Zayn, this is Harry Styles, the guy who rescued me and fixed my knee up. He’s also the guy we’re taking out to dinner. Right Henry?”

Henry barked as he sat down at Louis’ ankles, his little knub of a tail wiggling in excitement.

“Nice to meet you Zayn,” Harry stretched out a hand, which Zayn took in a tight, quick, handshake.

“Ya, same. Thanks for saving him. Can’t live without Louis, don’t know what I’d do if you hadn’t.”

“I can see that.”

That made Louis curious as the three of them made their way, slowly, down the road. The way Harry had said, “I can see that.” It sounded like there was something else behind it. Like he understood how Zayn felt, like he maybe felt the same?

Like even within the short hour that they’d been alone, Harry had somehow grown attached to Louis, similar to how Zayn was. But that just didn’t make sense. And Louis couldn’t afford to over analyze or to think like that. Even though Harry made him want to.

So he ignored his imagination, and just ate his dinner. Feeding his chips, with ketchup, (because the corgi had a love for ketchup,) to Henry under the table. As Zayn warmed up to Harry. Briefly Louis would catch those soft, dimpled, smiles, and lock eyes with Harry every now and then as the night went on.

And while he sat, Louis hoped that Harry could, maybe want to, do this again sometime. As friends. Maybe.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis runs into Harry again. It's like they're the only people in Portland.

“Mmm, hey Lou, Henry needs to take a piss.” Zayn grunted out around a face full of pillow, Louis’ very old until it was molded in a permanently flattened, stiff board of a pillow.

But Zayn didn’t seem to care, he could sleep anywhere if he tried so it’s not like that would stop him from randomly climbing into Louis’ bed at midnight, only to wake him up at six in the morning on a Sunday.

Huffing out a breath of air, trying for dramatic effect to show how tired he was, Louis scrunched his eyes even tighter, hoping that Zayn would take pity and let him sleep since he was in HIS bed, in HIS room.

Henry whined and gave a light bark of protest, his cold, wet, nose adding more discomfort to Louis as it bumped and sniffed at his hand that dangled over the edge of the mattress. Jolting his nerves more than a black cup of coffee would, Henry was the perfect if not the worst alarm clock ever.

“Louis, Lewis.”

“If you’re awake enough to say my name three different ways, then you can take him out yourself Zayn.” If his limbs weren’t still asleep he’d be crossing his arms right now, but that took a lot of energy. And right now he had none. He had a history of having a lazy streak when he felt a little depressed, and it was showing.

He spent most of his time staring back and forth at the fading cut on his knee, to the text from Harry Styles saying “how’s the knee?” that had been sent to him. Which was currently three days short of a reply, because just like his voice box, his brain was also stunted at finding the words to say, even in text form.

And the realization of his own stupidity for botching a chance with a human archangel was turning him into a depressed, ice cream eating, sassy, overly dramatic, extreme complainer of a girl. Because, according to him, boys like Harry were like the unicorns of the world, something Louis would never get to have.

Not only was his heart beaten to a pulp, the reason for that being his own fault. But he scared himself off from ever trying to be with someone for longer than one night, ever again.

“I repel men, I’m a man repeller at professional level.”

*BARK

“Yes Henry, thank you, I know!” Louis snapped, giving the little dog a un-necessary scolding before dragging himself out of the sheets, punching Zayn who was already back to being dead to the world, snoring into the pillow case. He hoped Zayn’s arm would bruise later, because this was just uncalled for.

Grabbing his keys and wrapping a ratty old cardigan over his shoulders, slipping his arms through the sleeves, letting the familiar fabric warm his goose bumped skin.

“No your highness, I don’t plan on going out in my pants.”

After yanking on the pair of dark denim skinny’s from the day before, and a quick mirror check, making sure his grey V-neck and hair weren’t looking like a hot mess, Louis stepped down the stairs to the front door. Henry waddling very closely at his heels, nub tail wiggling comically in excitement and anticipation of a walk.

“You’re going to make me trip if you keep that up.” Louis mumbled fondly, he could never be truly angry with his most prized possession. It just wasn’t an easy thing to do.

Zayn had purposefully placed Louis’ hideous forest green wellies in a now reserved place by the door since his fall. Always looking out for him, with a complete disregard for Louis’ personal self esteem levels.

He hated the sticky rubber inside of the boots as it clung to his bare feet with every lift of a leg, and the way they squelched as he made his way outside could wake up the whole neighborhood. Everyone except Zayn apparently.

At least it wasn’t raining, even though the early morning grey clouds overhead said different. But the sidewalks were still wet from the heavy downpour from last night. Small puddles still formed in the gutters of the road, not quite making it to the drain. In his sour mood Louis kicked at a puddle that lay in front of him, sending water everywhere, getting some on Henry’s backside.

“Sorry mate, guess it’s a good thing you don’t mind the rain then eh?” Henry just answered Louis by running a few small circles around in another puddle, confirming his love for a good splash, but twisting up his leash around Louis’ ankles in the process.

Wobbling a little at the sudden act of being thrown off balance, Louis threw out a hand to brace himself against the nearest tree. Making a disgusted noise under his breath at the feel of wet bark under his fingers.

“Henry you menace! I didn’t ask you to trip me up, now did I?”

Louis was thankful that it was early and there weren’t large crowds around to see him talking to a dog that obviously couldn’t answer any of his questions in proper English. So he more than likely looked like a complete nutter as he untangled himself from the mess Henry had made, talking to himself more or less.

“Need some help? Looks like you’re a little tied up.”

“No I just-uh need a minute-thanks anyways. Stupid wellies, stupid leash.”

Louis’ cheeks burned red hot, did he really look that ridiculous to where he needed assistance? Henry just twisted his legs together even further as he jumped forward to greet the new voice. Since both of Louis’ hands were busy at work trying to unwrap the leash from it’s boa constrictor grip, he didn’t even have a second to reach out and grab something to keep him from tipping over.

“Shitshitshit-ah!” Tipping over right into the strangers chest, fingers wrapping almost all the way around the tops of his arms, holding him up right.

“Careful there babes. Straighten your legs a bit, we’ve gotta stop meeting like this.”

A deep chuckle and a light squeeze to his arms made Louis suddenly become extremely self aware that these weren’t the hands of a stranger. Looking up he found himself once again in the long, well muscled arms of his own troubles.

“Harry, what-what’re you doing in my neighborhood?”

Louis stumbled over his words, watching as Harry let go of his arms, to bend down a bit, skillfully freeing his legs in seconds. A light humm escaping his lips as he did so, like he enjoyed saving Louis for a second time. Like he lived off of it even though they barely knew each other.

“It’s not just your neighborhood Yorkshire, can’t a guy make a run to his favorite place for an early bite in the North West? Or is that not allowed anymore?”

“No it’s fine, just wanted to make sure you weren’t stalking me or, well-you know.” Louis shrugged, walking backwards as Henry pulled at the leash, requesting that they move forward in pursuit of a new tree or bush. Sniffing the ground like it was his mission in life.

“Funny enough Louis, I don’t know. I mean, personally I thought there was some chemistry between us when we first met. I thought you were a pretty nice guy.” Harry answered as he walked with him, even though Louis wasn’t looking for one.

He could see curiosity flash in Harry’s eyes, probably trying to figure out why he never texted back. His throat felt a little tight, teeth cutting into his bottom lip, Harry thought they had chemistry. But was he upset with him for not making a move?

“I was kidding, it’s not like I spent every waking hour staring at my message box waiting for a text back from you. But ya, I definitely think we’ve got something.”

A warm hand patted Louis’ shoulder, fingers trailing down his spine, lingering a bit as Harry returned his hand to his jacket pocket. And Louis immediately missed the contact, having to suppress a greedy whine from escaping. Especially now that he knew that Harry wasn’t THAT far off out of his league. He hadn’t felt this way towards anyone for a while, he was so attracted to this gangly creature that it hurt in more ways than one.

“Sorry, I’m being a creep, uh hey let me get you a coffee. The place I’m going to lets dogs in, maybe we can find Henry a little snack too. Would you say something maybe? Feel like I’m talking to myself.”

Harry was definitely the confident type, his amount of energy was impressive for six in the morning. It was a little intimidating too since Louis still felt half asleep. Plus he was way out of his depth in the flirting department, he was out of practice and he wasn’t ready to dive head first in the game now.

He at least needed a day to wrap his head around the possibility of actually having the chance to get to know Harry. This curly headed, sweet, endearing, piece of sex on legs. Legs that Louis wanted to straddle and mark and-holy shit where were these thoughts coming from. Okay, no.

“Well, I’ve left my wallet at home so I should go-” More like go home to deal with his sudden burst of sexual tension. What was he, twelve?

“That’s why I’ve offered to buy. Come on, I don’t bite.” Pushy on wanting to hang out, Louis made sure to make a note of that for later conversations to be had with Harry. If that was going to become a possibility.

“Ya, well, Zayn doesn’t really like it when I miss his breakfasts. Sunday’s sorta his day where he likes to play Top Chef, cooks a mean fry up. Henry would be upset if he missed his chance at a handout.”

Louis started to make his way back up the street, back to his place where he could deal with his feelings in the comforts of his own bed, with a container of ice cream. Again, just like he did for the past two days in a row. He called it recuperating since he had fallen and hurt his knee, Zayn called it sad since he wasn’t letting himself get some.

“Hey, if you’re trying to get rid of me I’d appreciate a little honesty babes.”

“N-no I think we um-hey why don’t you come try Zayns fryup with me? He tends to make enough for twenty rather than two plus a dog, anyways.”

God could Harry’s lips spread any wider? His grin was almost as big as the English channel, and it made Louis feel funny. Almost a little proud that a simple invitation to breakfast could do that. But then again he did feel guilty for not returning Harry’s text so maybe a breakfast could make up for his stall in interest. But he was definitely interested now, Harry was what Louis liked to call a page turner. Maybe his nerves could take a back seat for a day.

*BARKBARK

“Seems like his royal highness is up for me coming over too. Looks like my minds been made up for me. You sure I won’t be intruding on anything?”

Louis would have to give Henry a spoonful of peanut butter for helping him out just there. Smooth little corgi, knowing exactly when to put his two cents in.

“Ya, kings orders. Better follow what he says or he might nip one of your heels. S’why I wear wellies now, protection from being sent to the tower of London for disobeying him.”

Louis lifted a leg like he was proving a point. Forgetting for a moment how ridiculous they made him look because Harrys laughter at his joke was currently preoccupying all the space in his mind.

“I told you to take Henry to piss on a few plants, not bring home Super Man. How’s it going Harry?”

Zayn was calling to the pair of them as they approached the front door. Leaning against the wide frame, smoking his morning cigarette as usual. Wearing Louis’ blanket off his bed around himself to keep warm, which indicated that he hadn’t gotten around to putting on a shirt yet. Craving a smoke too badly to care, but he called it “giving the people the privilege of seeing what a real man looks like,” usually stroking his abs while he said this.

“I was just down here, headed to grab a bite then ran into Louis. Supposedly you make the best fry up, wanted to compare it to my mums.”

“Sure you weren’t just stalking him? I get pretty protective of my baby Lou. Want me to get rid of him love?” Zayn reached out as Louis approached him, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth to envelope Louis in a shared blanket cocoon.

“Shut it Zayn,” Louis whispered in his ear, kissing his neck affectionately because he knew he was only messing with Harry. But he could get scary if he wanted and Harry was probably feeling it now.

“Wasn’t I swear, I-I can leave if you want me to.”

“I was kidding mate, can’t take a joke? Come on inside, it’s bloody cold out. I’ll make you tea yeah?”

Stubbing out his half smoked cigarette carefully on the wood of the door, Zayn tucked it behind his ear while keeping Louis in a tight hold at his side. Louis didn’t miss the way Harry looked at him, like he wanted to do that instead of Zayn. It made his toes curl as his stomach do flips under his gaze. Green meeting blue for a second before Harry stepped through the door frame, Henry bounding in from behind with wet and muddy paws.

“Have a seat in the kitchen Harry, I’m going to make myself look presentable, and Louis is going to fix his hair. We’ll be right back.”

“If you’re trying to cover up the fact that you’re going to talk to him about me, you’ve done a terrible job at hiding it.” Harry shrugged, grinning at his own discovery before walking over to a rickety bar stool, sitting down, and staring out the window like he was giving them some privacy.

“Cheeky Styles.”

“Zayn, you were going to put clothes on?” Louis pushed at his bare chest, forcing him backwards down the hall. Not exactly happy with his sudden need to act all motherly.

“Never thought you’d actually bring him home Lou, took you lo-”

Louis hushed at him, shutting Zayn's bedroom door behind him, hoping Harry’s ears hadn’t caught any of that from the kitchen.

“What do I do Zayn? I hardly know what to fucking say to him without sounding like I’m some uneducated dolt. Fuck.” Louis dragged out as he sat at the end of the bed, putting his head between his knees because it was the only thing he could think of doing. Harry was in his kitchen, he invited him to breakfast but he didn’t exactly have a plan for when he agreed to the invitation.

“Lou what’s the big deal? I’ve never seen you freak out so much over someone. Apart from, well-ya.”

“Because he’s a fucking unicorn and I’m a insignificant garden snail with nothing going for me. Unicorns are too big to notice something as boring as a garden snail.” The feeling of Zayn's chin resting on his shoulder not adding any comfort to his freak out.

“That’s not true,” Zayn cooed, gently raking his fingers through Louis’ hair, brushing out the kinks and knots that had formed from shifting too much in his sleep. “You’re my favorite garden snail, no such thing as insignificant when it comes to you.”

“You’re obligated to say that, your opinion doesn’t count.”

“I’m sorry, do I not matter to you then?” Zayn got up from off the bed, rummaging through his pile of clean clothes on the floor for a top. “You know, I’m not blind. The moment I came to pick you up from his place I could tell. He likes you, probably stared at his phone every second this past week just waiting for you to text him, or call him. Five bucks says.”

“Five bucks says what?” Louis snapped his head up to look at Zayn, hissing a little because he moved so fast a muscle in his neck protested by straining a bit.

“That you sleep with him by the end of the week, and then you give up on your whole no more relationships rule, because BAM you’ll be in a relationship with your unicorn. Just rainbows and sex and marriage. So, I’m best man, Henry’s gonna be the ring bearer, good? Good.”

Louis lost his chance at yelling back a retort because Zayn opened his door, forcing him to clamp his jaw shut. In no way did he want Harry to hear any word of their conversation. Because that would just make for an awkward breakfast table.

After a few more paces around Zayn's room to get his shit together, Louis walked back into the kitchen to find Harry at work cutting tomatoes on the island counter, and Zayn lighting matches in front of their rusty old gas stove top. Trying to get a flame to catch while cursing under his breath at the same time. Tossing another failed match over his shoulder onto the floor.

“No, ugh Zayn.” Louis rushed over behind him, kneeling down to stick his fingers in Henry’s mouth because he’d made an attempt to eat the discarded matches.

“You know you can’t just throw shit on the floor if it frustrates you. He’ll get sick.” Tossing the sticky matches in the bin before rinsing the slobber off his fingers. Henry pawing at his nose, only a little upset for Louis assaulting his mouth.

“Sorry Lou, can’t talk, Top Chef at work in here.”

“I need some air, call me when my tea’s ready.”

He couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s arms, exposed from his jumper being pushed up to his elbows. Tongue sticking out a little in concentration as he stared down at the knife in his hands.

So, naturally thoughts of Harry hovering over him as he lay him down on their island counter, biting at his neck, squeezing his hips tightly in those gorgeous ring clad hands of his were filling Louis’ head. Making him feel hot and uncomfortable in his clothes.

The cool breeze that was picking up outside filled his lungs as he took a deep breath in. Sinking down onto the curb of the street, bumping his head on his knees in an attempt to get the dirty adolescent thoughts out of his brain.

“Louis? You okay?” Harry’s voice came from behind, deep and drawled out. “Zayn sorta sent me out here to check on you. Said he’s sorry for almost killing Henry.”

“Mmm.”

“Can I?” Harry asked, motioning to sit down next to him but his face held a timid expression.

“Sure. Doesn’t matter to me.”

He knew he was being short with Harry, but it was only because his heart was now in his throat. He was afraid of saying something idiotic that might ruin everything. Might ruin their so called “chemistry,” according to Harry as of thirty minutes ago.

“He really cares about you. Like, it’s almost a competition with him.”

They both watched as the owner of the Thai restaurant that they lived above unlock his door, flicking on the lights as he stepped inside. Only to give them stink eye as he entered, slamming the door to emphasize how he felt about them sitting on the curb out front. Louis never liked the guy, or their food anyways.

“Ya, Zayn. Sorry about him, he can get pretty intense with his feelings towards me sometimes. We’ve been through everything together, he moved here for me even. I don’t think I could ever be as good to him as he is to me. But I try.”

Louis sighed, it was all true. He never felt worthy enough to be Zayn's best friend but he’d never hear the end of it if Zayn found that out.

“I have someone like that back home. Well not really, he’s from Wolverhampton so he’s technically not in Cheshire. But ya he’s like what Zayn is to you. Unless-wait, you’re not in like a relationship with him are you?”

“What?” That threw Louis off guard. A relationship with Zayn? He cringed at the thought, having him as a best friend, and practically a mother was good enough.

“I mean,” Harry lifted up his hands as if indicating that he meant no offence, “it’s cool if you are. I just wanted to confirm that you’re not on the market so I don’t place a bid.”

“Wait, what? No, ew, god no. Zayn and I would never, I mean we cuddle because he’s well-you’ve seen how he is with me. But no I’m-wait, place a bid?”

“Oh, good. Ya I just thought that I could take you out, or we could-I’m just extremely attracted to you is what I should say.”

Harry stared straight ahead, like what he’d just said wouldn’t shock Louis at all. Like it was an offhand comment but with feeling attached. It made Louis give a breathy laugh, he wasn’t sure how to react to Harry coming onto him so unexpectedly.

“You’re very forward aren’t you Harry.”

“Hmm? Oh, ya my mum says it’s just another part of my charm.”

“Ah, ya I’m sorta drowning in it right now.” He leaned over a little to playfully bump shoulders, just so Harry wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He was joking, it was cute, all the charm was something he didn’t really see anymore.

“So being forward is okay?”

Harry turned his body to face Louis a little better, resting his chin on his arms that were folded over his knees. A smirk on his lips making one dimple show on his cheek. Louis just nodded, a little curious at Harry’s jump in confidence, he could practically feel the energy coming from him. Like an aura of mixed emotions just surrounding him, all good ones. Louis wanted to be surrounded by an aura like Harry’s every day if he could.

“If I said, I really want to kiss you, like a deep, tilt your head back so I can li-”

“Food!”

Louis and Harry both jumped at Zayn's loud interruption of breakfast calling down to them from the window. Bursting the bubble that had formed around them on their spot on the cement. Harry’s eyes not leaving Louis, Louis’ cheeks feeling warm in a blush that went down to his chest. Completely unaware that he was panting a little, leaning into Harry so their faces were closer than would be considered platonic.

“Come on.”

Louis was the first to move, standing up and not missing the look of disappointment cross Harry’s features.

“Best not be late for Zayn's cooking. He might kick you out if we are.” Holding out a friendly hand for Harry, just to show him that he wasn’t backing down or disinterested in the idea of them kissing. Definitely interested.

That earned him a smile as Harry took his hand and stood up, towering over Louis once again. His thumb rubbing light shapes on the back of Louis’ hand before letting go with a short laugh. His green eyes sparkling again like Louis liked.

Harry crossed a line though, Louis wasn’t going to let himself forget that. It was scary, how he let him though. Louis never let anyone cross his line, not since he left home. Portland was his safe haven, miles away from the dramas of Doncaster, and from the heart break and fights that come stuck with it. Good riddance. 

-

“So, you two seemed to be deep in conversation on the curb. Or am I just imagining things.” Zayn had his arm linked tightly with Louis’ as they walked through the large grassy center of the park. Harry a ways ahead of them playing chase with Henry. Occasionally throwing a stick for him to fetch but Henry never liked to fetch, and it seemed as if Harry wasn’t picking up on that detail.

Flailing his arms around and talking to the little corgi, trying to show him what to do after every throw. Sometimes looking over his shoulder to grin a dopey smile at Louis.

Louis hadn’t planned on making a day of things with Harry. To be honest after breakfast he’d hoped to get a few moments alone to get his thoughts in order. And maybe have a quick minute to jerk off since he’d been sporting a hard on under the table while they ate. Thoughts of what Harry was going to finish saying before Zayn stepped in.

But then Zayn mentioned that they take Henry and go to the park of their neighborhood elementary school. And that Harry should come too, because the more the merrier. And then Harry got all excited and Louis couldn’t say no. He just couldn’t.

“He wants to kiss me.” There was no way he could just beat around the bush with Zayn, or with anyone in general if it came to discussing Harry.

“I’m sorry, he what?” They both stumbled a little as Zayn tripped over his feet in surprise. Eyes going wide, staring at Louis with his mouth slack.

“Shut your jaw Malik, it’s not attractive. And yes, it came up in conversation that he wanted to kiss me. Or wants to.”

Harry had fallen to the grass now, Henry climbing on his chest to lick every inch of his face. A delicious laugh escaping Harry’s lips, echoing around the park making Louis want to pile on top of him too.

“Lou, that’s crazy. He’s crazy.”

“Shove off Zayn. He isn’t mental, he’s just-oh I don’t know, just very, very confident. And I can be attracted to that if I want to be.” Zayn may be his best friend, therapist, shoulder to cry on, cuddler, and part time mum. But that didn’t give him permission to choose who he falls for. Even though Zayn was usually right when he would tell Louis that the current guy he’s into is a bad apple. But Harry wasn’t a bad apple, he couldn’t even be a bruised apple if he tried. He was different. And Louis was going to try for different. “I mean, you were the one that wanted me to text him to get some weren’t you? Remember? Or has that changed now that we know I can actually get a unicorn and possibly keep it too?”

“You’re still going on about that unicorn, garden snail, thing? Babes I’ve already told you, stop comparing yourself to bugs, you’re a fuckin mystical white stag that shits golden eggs in my book. In everybody's book.”

Zayn leaned over and pecked Louis on the cheek to end that debate. “And yes I did want you to talk to him and stop moping around. But now that I know he’s already made a move before he’s had a sit down with me, I’m not so sure.”

“He’s had breakfast with us, doesn’t that count as an interrogation session for you?”

“No-pah!” Zayn made a popping sound, giving Louis a toothy grin. Like he was planning on coming down on Harry hard. “Gonna pull a Meet The Fockers on him.”

“Oh stop it.” Louis shoved at Zayn, bumping hips as they walked. Harry turning to run back to them once Henry decided he’d had enough of the curly bloke and wanted some attention from his parents instead.

“Just be careful Lou.” Zayn muttered into his ear now that Harry was within hearing distance. Looking breathless and windswept, his curls turned to one big quiff, bits of grass and splotches of dew covering his top. Worn brown boots caked with mud on the bottom, just like Henry's paws. Little dog prints now littering the sidewalk, a mess of tracks everywhere.

“You okay Harry?” Louis questioned warmly as he stooped down, without un-linking his arm from Zayn's, to scratch Henry behind his big bat ears. Letting him lick between his fingers and jump on his jeans. Getting more muddy prints on the light denim. He didn’t mind though, it would wash out.

“Nearly got beheaded by him back there.” Harry panted, eyes shining in a gaze on Louis that could melt an ice sculpture it was so bright. His pupils could be in the shapes of hearts if Louis wasn’t just imagining things. Zayn clearing his throat a little, “ya, well he is Henry the eighth, known for that sort of thing. Looks like he spared your life though. Good thing too. Louis would be too upset if that happened.”

“Funny. Ya, hey Louis can I actually talk to you alone for a sec? If it’s alright with you Zayn?” Harry bit his bottom lip, Like he was preparing himself for Zayn to say no.

“Come on Henry, let’s head back yeah?” Zayn pecked Louis on the cheek again, giving Harry a curt nod before turning back from the way they came. Leaving Louis and Harry to stand awkwardly in the middle of the path. Louis just shuffling his feet back and forth, unsure of what to do with his hands so he just held them behind his back. Waiting for Harry to say whatever it was he had to say.

“Um, so Louis, I actually have to get going now. I’ve got a Skype date to get to. And-no Louis sorry, it’s not that kind of date. It’s just my sister.” Harry backtracked quickly the second he heard Louis’ sharp intake of breath. Imagining that he’d just been played, that Zayn was right once again. That his unicorn was actually just a viper in disguise.

“Oh, okay. So then what did you want to talk to me about? Unless that’s it then I should probably catch back up to Z-”

“I wanted-I-I wanted to finish telling you how I was going to kiss you before Zayn stopped me.” He interrupted in a flash of words. Almost spoken too quickly for Louis to make out. Harry’s own nerves making him stutter through his confidence.

“Oh.” Louis’ eyebrows shot up into his fringe, his voice cracking a little as his heart started to beat into overdrive. Not expecting Harry to actually finish their conversation from earlier. Just assuming that they’d dropped the whole thing and would just deal with the sexual tension. Neither of them making a move because Louis was terrible at taking the first step.

“I’ve already told you I’m attracted to you Yorkshire.” Harry began to advance forward, closing the space between them. But Louis wasn’t going to have that, he was in control. So he stepped back with every step that Harry took forward. Keeping at least a good distance in between them, not letting Harry have the upper-hand physically. Even though he was definitely winning in the speech department. Words making Louis’ gut twist with pleasure and want.

“And I’ve already told you that I want to kiss you.” Harry kept advancing, emerald eyes blazing into Louis’ blue, making his head spin. Backing up once more, only to stumble backwards, back hitting flat up against a tree. The solid wood forcing him to stand and face Harry who was now just inches from him, hands in tight fists at his sides. Like he was keeping himself from reaching out to touch Louis. Waiting for permission.

“God Lou, you’re just so tiny, and I want to just-”

“Stop.” Louis cut in, finally finding his words. “H-Harry you can’t just mess with me like this. You just can’t.” Harry’s face fell a little, taking half a step back while he processed what Louis was asking of him.

“I’m not messing with you Louis. I would never mess with someone as fragile and beautiful as you.”

“See? That. That is messing with me. Fuck Harry, you can’t just say those things. That’s not what people say anymore. What, are you even real? Like seriously.”

Yup, he was right, Harry was definitely a rare magical beast out to take his innocence with poetry. But he was in hot water himself. Things were escalating too quickly, at a rate that Louis could barely keep up with. He wanted this, wanted Harry, but he wasn’t sure why, didn’t understand the pull he had towards him.

“I’m sorry I can’t help it. You just do things to me, to my head. You’re just there all the time now.” Harry’s voice was strong now, not wavering, his face dead serious. And not all that apologetic to be honest.

“You barely know me Harry, that can’t possibly be true.” Louis’ stomach was back to doing flips, he was putting most of his energy into keeping a straight face not. Not letting Harry see how his words were affecting him in the slightest.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t feel this way or-look Louis I wasn’t lying when I said I felt something. Two people can have chemistry form between them even when they’ve only known each other for a day. It’s possible, I’ve seen it happen. I know you feel it too, you’re trying to hide it. You want me just as much.”

Harry stood his ground, breaking through Louis’ walls one by one, reading his mind then speaking his thoughts for him. It wasn’t fair, it shouldn’t even be allowed. But somehow Harry was doing it.

“I’m going to kiss you now Louis.” Harry took a giant step forward, his words making Louis freeze up. Limbs stiff and breath catching in his throat, he wasn’t ready for it.

But it was happening, Harry’s lips were now softly touching his, mouths barely brushing as he waited for Louis to respond. His sweet sigh ghosting over Louis skin, fingertips gently cupping his scruffy cheek holding him in place.

And then Harry bent down to kiss him a little deeper, and Louis couldn’t help but let him. Kissing him back with just as much energy as Harry, letting his hands slip up into his chocolaty brown curls. Tugging and twisting them in his fingers.

Harry’s hips pressed up against Louis’ now, pinning him against the tree, hands wrapped in a grip around Louis’ hips. Like he imagined Harry would do in their kitchen earlier that morning. Thumbs rubbing, what would most likely turn to light lavender marks into his hip bones that were exposed once he’d wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Jumper riding up, letting a sliver of skin peek out for Harry to touch.

“Please Lou,” Harry groaned hungrily around another kiss, hot, wet tongue swiping across his bottom lip asking for more.

“Mmm,” Louis finally found some sensibility inside himself to break free, letting his head rest against the tree as he pushed Harry back a bit by the shoulders.

Still allowing Harry’s hands to stay where they were, scorching through his skin in the warmth of his touch. Hips tingling from the sensation of how close Harry’s hands were to dipping a few inches lower. Lower to where Louis couldn’t lose control over just yet, though his body was begging for him to thrust forward a little.

“You should go Harry. It’d be rude to stand up your sister for me.” He couldn’t think of anything more creative to say. His head was still spinning like he was stuck on a tire swing, everything around him blurring except for Harry in front of him.

“You’re not running are you?” Harry leaned in for another kiss, smiling as Louis lifted his head from the tree to close the space.

“No, I don’t think I’m going to. Not this time. You’re not the only one Harry.” It took everything Louis had to sidestep away from Harry. But he had the perfect idea on how to leave him and still make Harry want more. Taking slow steps backwards towards the cement path leading home. Making sure that Harry’s eyes stayed locked on him.

“Not the only one what, Louis?” Harry questioned just like Louis hoped he would. Smirking and crossing his arms, hip popped a little to the side. Curiosity painted on every part of his face, even showing up in his dimples.

“Not the only one that gets affected. You do things to me too Harry, all the time.” He gave a wink before turning and running off. Knowing that Harry was probably smiling like a kid on Christmas at his words. They were true though, Louis couldn’t deny how perfect their kiss was.

“You gonna text me tomorrow Yorkshire?” Harry yelled out to him, laughter in his voice.

Louis turned and skipped backwards, knowing how endearing he probably looked to Harry. Wanting more than anything for Harry to chase after him, but he couldn’t let that happen. This was his perfect exit, and it was going to end with him in control. With Harry having wet dreams about him until Louis decided that it was safe for his heart to really let things get heated.

“You know it Cheshire.” He called back before turning, heart soaring in his chest at the feeling of what it was like to be the interest of someone like Harry. Ya, he could definitely let himself be blind to the dangers of getting attached for at least a day or two.

Zayn would help him figure out this mess he’d jumped head first into willingly, later. Because lord knows he’d need support to be pulled out if things got messy.

If Louis ended up drowning again like he did with his last conquest, Zayn would always be there to help hold his head above water. Even though Zayn sucked at swimming in reality, he was an Olympic swimmer when it came to the pool of drama Louis did laps in.

And right now Louis was simply floating on his back, more relaxed and blissed out than he’d been since Henry came into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived in Portland, and I miss Portland, so this is how this happened. Comments?


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has been dealing with finals and working his ass off, and now he's worried he's fucked everything up.

“Lou babes, you’ve got a table cleared in zone two, mind grabbing a couple for me? I’ve gotta roll silverware.”

“Sure Emily, no problem.”

“You’re a gem.” Emily smiled sweetly, looking a little worse for wear. Hands shaking as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Lunch rush is a bitch I tell you. Did John tell you we’re out of oysters for the day? Now we’re down one appetizer. Surprised we’re all not raging alcoholics at this point.”

Louis leaned against the counter, needing a quick break himself before he went back in the ring.

“I’ll get Mark to give us all a free round once this is over, he owes me anyways. Hey,” Louis grabbed at Emily’s hand bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles quickly, “relax Em, sit down for a bit yeah? I’ll take over with Kat.”

Louis tore off the orders he’d just taken down from his notepad and set it on the food window counter. It was one of those days where everyone and their mother felt like eating out. And Louis got the short straw and had to come in. Not that he was complaining, today’s tips would most likely be saving him from being late on his water bill.

Weaving through the tables, Louis gave Katie a wink as he passed her at the hostess stand. Making her blush and drop a stack of menus she had been holding. He knew she liked him, most of the girls that worked there did. He would never tell them that he was currently into someone though.

That someone being a charming young guy, who was really good at texting and saying cheesy things with multiple emoticons attached. Louis had way too much fun messing with his co-workers to be nice and tell them the truth.

“Fuck. Of all the-”

Louis saw him, there was no denying that it was him. Curly, perfectly wind tousled chocolate locks. Hipster style that was meant to be photographed and shared on every blog and social media site out there. Not much of a bum, but legs for days, and square shoulders that Louis dreamed of clinging to in a tight hold.

He was standing, his head thrown back in an infectious laugh, leaning against the bar where most guests would be directed to go when they had to wait for an open table. It’s the laugh that caught Louis’ ears.

It’s how he saw that Harry, his hopeful, was currently in his place of work. Even though for the life of him he couldn’t remember ever telling Harry where he worked. It didn’t matter.

For a second the sight of Harry made the butterflies in his stomach stir something wonderful. Looking down at the dark wood floor to hide a smile that he knew reached his eyes and made them crinkle. If any of his other co-workers saw his face, all flushed and blissed out like how he was feeling, they would never let it go. Force him to confess why he looked so smug while pulling a lunch shift, during the semester finals for school too.

All week Louis had been under so much stress. Falling asleep at the kitchen table over his notes and books was becoming a nightly ritual. Louis repeatedly thanked his lovely patron saint Zayn for constantly carrying him to bed when this would happen.

Waking up with Zayn as the big spoon was also an added bonus. Even though a big part of him wished it was Harry. His long torso wrapped flush against his back, lips at the back of his neck or shoulder. Either one, Louis wasn’t really the picky type.

Even so, he’d been in a sour mood most days leading up to his exams. His bitch switch on full power, not taking any crap from anyone. Which also meant that his tips at work were higher than usual. Apparently all the suites that came in for lunch hour liked a little sass with their salad.

And he’d had absolutely no free time to focus on his so called “love life,” only texting Harry, no face to face contact. The sexual tension between them building up like wild fire. Making Louis want Harry all the time. Just, want want want. It was exhausting and his right hand wasn’t enjoying it all that much either.

But Louis in no way had any plans to see Harry for another week. And Harry had agreed, understanding the importance of a proper education. But mentioning that they do something soon because his imagination was fizzling out on things to text when they sexted. What even were they? Louis had no idea. That could be figured out at a later date.

The thought of seducing Harry while pouring him ice water made a nervous giggle escape his lips. This act of girlyness forcing him to add more cover to his face with the use of the little leather book of orders that he held in his hand. Smacking it against his forehead like that would stunt the sudden outburst over his adolescent crush that was making a show of itself in the worst place for it to happen.

“Get a grip you fucker.” Louis mumbled, brushing off the little black apron tied around his waist. Moving his fringe to the side, making sure his face was wiped of any fond looks or heart eyes before he even dared approach Harry.

“Deep breath Lou, and here we go…”

Five steps. Five steps away from the bar, was all it took for Louis to take notice. A cheeky comment meant for Harry, that would most likely get him fired if it were anybody else, catching in his throat. Making him fish mouth and choke on his words, tongue beginning to feel cottony in seconds, at what he was seeing.

Harry was with someone. His tall, lanky, figure blocking this someone from view at first, Louis being too short and giddy to take notice. Damn his short people problems.

And this someone was fit, the kind of fit that Louis tried to ignore because his self esteem couldn’t withstand the pressure.

His confidence now shattered, puffed out chest deflating like a balloon losing all it’s air. Where this guy came from, didn’t matter. Because this guy made Louis feel like shrinking away in a corner, or going to a plastic surgeon and spending all his savings so he could look like a model too.

So this was what Harry was really into.

Guys that were the same height, muscled biceps, perfect smile, puppy dog face that could bring anyone to their knees. And that anyone, could quite possibly mean, Harry.

Louis couldn’t believe that he actually let Zayn convince him that he could have Harry if he wanted. That he was even in the same league. “mythical white stag that shits golden eggs” my ass. It was his fault too. For even letting Harry kiss him and make him swoon.

Louis thought about what his next move would be now. Eyes flickering from the bottles of liquor behind the bar, back to Harry’s lunch date slash arm candy. Trying not to make it look like he was studying his features and judging him even though there were no visible flaws to help fuel his attempt at coming up with rude names for him. For all he knew they could just be friends, but he doubted it. He was far too good looking to just want to be friends with.

“Louis what’re you doing just standing here, we’ve got another bunch of suites coming in at two and they’ve requested you. You’ve gotta get your zone cleared before then. Come on babes.” Heather gave him a light push forward as she hissed in his ear. Making him come to his senses.

“Can you take care of those two for me please? I just need like, ten minutes. Emergency.”

He turned to look at Heather, biting at his lip because he knew it got her riled up and she would agree to anything. Which she did to his luck, rolling her eyes but grinning all the same as moved past him and approached Harry and his date.

Giving Louis the perfect break that he needed to hide in the fridge of the kitchen so he could get his head straight and call Zayn for back up. The cool rush of air hitting his face, as he yanked open the heavy metal door, clearing his head even better. Not caring if he wasn’t supposed to be in there making friends with the vegetables, or making phone calls. He needed a moment.

For gods sake he felt like he was having an asthma attack even though he didn’t have asthma. He was surprised with himself that he didn’t drop his phone as he hastily speed dialled Zayn. His life boat that would always save him by the third ring, without fail.

“Lou? Aren’t you at work? What-”

“Zayn I can’t breathe. I’m freaking out. Why the fuck am I freaking out so bad?” Louis paced back and forth, his throat constricting as thoughts of Harry with someone new kept flashing behind his eyelids. Heart jack-rabbiting inside his chest. He knew he was being dramatic but it’s how he dealt with things that upset him. Maybe he should’ve been a drama major.

“Wait, where are you? Are you okay?” Zayn’s words came out rushed and serious, and slightly laced with the concern he always had in stock just for moments like these.

“Is this what a panic attack feels like? It is isn’t it. I’m in a fucking fridge Zayn, Christ sakes what do I do?”

“Louis stop pacing because I know you’re pacing.”

Reaching out Louis grabbed onto the nearest shelf, forcing himself to stop and listen. Even though his legs were still buzzing, and restless. He’d scrub a hand through his hair to help calm himself down. But if he was going back out there, to serve Harry, he’d have to look good. And messing up his hair would just make things worse.

Maybe he could just go home. He felt like being sick so if he thought hard enough about it, maybe it would actually happen and they’d force him to take the rest of the day off. Oh the possibilities, fight or flight.

“Zayn,” Louis could only groan out into the speaker. Giving him the okay to tell him what to do.

“Louis, you need to explain without rambling-”

“Okay, so bas-”

“Ah! No Lou. In one sentence. What is going on?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, how on earth do you put this shit storm of a moment into a sentence. “Harry is here.”

“What, like your Harry?”

“He’s not mine Zayn!” Louis threw a hand in the air at that. His voice straining, begging for a yell rather than a controlled tone.

“Okay. Sorry. So then what’s the big problem? Isn’t that like, the best thing ever? You haven’t seen him since he came over. What? Is it because you’re at work, and you want him to fuck you on a table. But you can’t do that, because you need the job?”

“Jezus, Zayn. No, he’s-Harry, he’s here with a date. Like a fucking hollister, model, date. I don’t know.” Saying it out loud made his heart and lungs hurt even more than seeing the two of them together at the bar.

And the long pause that Zayn was giving him was making it even worse. Because he knew that Zayn was either thinking about solving this problem physically or just with harsh words and rude hand gestures.

“You’re not going to come here and beat him up are you?” Louis pulled at his bottom lip, picking at it out of nerves. Knowing that they’d get all puffy and look like he’d just given someone a blowie or a rough snog. He didn’t care.

“I just might, yea.” Zayn’s voice came out hard and cold. His protective mode on full power once Louis finally got the issue out in the open. He was probably on his way over right now. Louis could just visualize the news report, “brawl over fit waiter happens during lunch rush at Little Bird.”

“Louis, what’re you doin’ in there?” A heavy thumping and Niall’s muffled voice brought him back to earth. Making him jump, he’d forgotten that he was, in fact, in a freezer.

“Shit.”

“I’ll be there soon babes, just hold tight okay?”

“No. Zayn don’t come. I’ll just see you when I get home. I have to go.”

“You sure?” Zayn pushed, his voice now soft and comforting.

“Ya, m’sure.” No he wasn’t sure about any of this. But he wasn’t going to tell Zayn that. Not until he had Henry in his lap and a cuppa in his hands.

“Okay. Love you. Don’t let that fucker take you out without a fight.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile a little at that, pushing the door to the freezer open, stepping out. Pressing end call, and tucking his phone back in his pocket. Niall looking over at him from the grill, a little confused and mouthing out “you okay?”

Giving him the thumbs up and a nod, Louis pushed his way out the kitchen. Checking himself out in the reflection of a soup spoon first. Fixing his fringe a little, taking deep breaths. He was going to act like he didn’t even know Harry. And it was going to feel so fucking good.

With a tight confident grip on his order book, Louis made his way to the little table for two that Harry sat at, by the windows. He seemed to be deep in conversation too, leaning forward, completely engaged in whatever they were talking about. Not even looking up when Louis started to pour their waters. The ass hat.

All Louis could do was call Harry names in his head. He knew that was extremely immature. But if he didn’t do something to make himself feel bigger, he’d fall apart and probably break something. Then lose his job.

“Were you two ready to order?” Louis coughed out, his hand shaking a little as he hovered his pen over the lined paper. Staring down at Harry in what he hoped was an intimidating glare. Even though he didn’t really feel that way. Repeating fight over flight in his head over and over like a prayer.

“Yeah I-” and then green met blue, all wide and definitely surprised. Probably because Louis had caught him red handed and he couldn’t cover up the fact that he was with someone else. “Louis? I didn’t know you wor-”

“Drinks then?” Interrupting was his specialty and Louis planned on using it to his advantage. No matter how hard it was to even stand near Harry. Even though he was pretty much cheating, Louis still wanted to just slam him against a wall and kiss his stupid face. A face that was now showing pure confusion at Louis’ coldness, and just a touch of hurt. Worry lines forming on Harry’s forehead as his eyebrows knit together in a question. Silently asking what was wrong, even though he probably knew exactly what was wrong.

Ignoring him completely, because he could feel himself beginning to split at the seams, Louis turned his focus to Harry’s freshest conquest.

“Can I suggest the pigeon burger for you? Always a favorite.”

A light tug on his apron from Harry, trying to get his attention once more. Each pull going straight to his heart. His stupid, too quick to fall heart. Shifting on his feet, Louis moved away from Harry a little more so he’d be out of his discreet reach.

“Yeah babes, I’ll get that thanks. With chips?”

So, Harry’s date was also from the U.K. Sounded like a Birmingham man but there was something else, kinda posh and rough around the edges. And he liked to use pet names with strangers like it was only natural, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Fantastic. Nodding once he jotted down the orders, Harry’s date ordering for him since Harry seemed too confused, or was it too stunned, to speak.

By the time Louis made it to the back kitchen again, his head was spinning. It was like he’d forgotten to breathe while he was taking their orders.

“Louis, why’re you hittin’ your head against the wall?” Niall’s voice carried over to him through the food window. He always had a soft spot for Niall. Transfer student on the same exchange program. Louis’ only real friend on campus, and they both got a job at the same place together. The Irish kid was Louis’ Zayn when Zayn wasn’t around.

“I’m not, Niall,” Louis huffed as he hit the back of his head against the wall he was leaning against again.

“Erm, yeah. Yeah you are Lou.”

“Thank you captain obvious.” Louis rolled his head around the wall to stare at Niall. Giving him an exasperated look. While Niall threw a chip at him, hitting him square in the chest.

“Just make the food alright?” Louis shot a crooked smile his way through the window. Winking and grabbing the appetizers for a table in his zone. Nearly dropping the plates and spilling them down the front of Harry’s shirt, who was standing directly behind him.

“Shit. Ugh, really?” Louis cursed, regaining his balance and moving back away from Harry’s grip. Hands held out to wrap around Louis’ elbows to keep him from falling. “I don’t need your help, thank you.” Glad there was a wall hiding them from turning the place into lunch and a show.

“Are you going to explain to me why you’re giving me the cold shoulder all of a sudden?”

“You know why. Now, excuse me. I actually have a job to do.” Shoving past Harry, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“No Lou. Actually I don’t know.” Harry sounded like he’d been slapped in the face. Moving to the side, not even making an effort to block Louis from pushing past.

Turning around on his heel, plates in both hands, Louis finally looked at him. His voice shaking with impatience that he felt for Harry’s oblivious attitude.

“Why don’t you go back to your date? I’m sure you just can’t wait to hold his hand over the table. Stare longingly into each others eyes. He’s perfect, a real keeper. I can see why you didn’t want to tell me about him. Please, enjoy your lunch. My shift is over anyways.”

He could feel hot tears of jealousy beginning to prick behind his eyes as he turned away. Keeping his jaw clenched as he set the food down at it’s final destination. Not even looking to see if Harry had returned to his table, or if he was still standing behind the wall. He was able to keep it together for as long as he could, but now he was ready to leave. Forget fight, he just wanted to disappear. His emotions running wild, flinching when a hand came to squeeze at his shoulder from behind.

“Louis? Are you feeling alright?”

“Yea Kat, m’fine.” With shaky fingers Louis began to untie his apron, balling it up in his hands. Watching as his knuckles turned white.

“No, I don’t think you are,” another squeeze. “Louis, go home. Today’s crazy, you’ve been working your ass off what with finals and this. Go home.”

“But, I’ve got a table request today. I can’t just-” He was running out of excuses to not leave. Almost positive that Harry was watching him and Katie. He could practically feel Harry’s eyes watching him.

“Go.”

And that was all he needed, not even bothering with the clock out process, just bolting out the door. So done with everything. His vision blurring as tears finally spilled over, wiping them away with the back of his hand. Trying to not look like some crazy person having a fit.

“Louis! Louis wait!”

Of course Harry would follow him, but that only made Louis break out into a run. Turning a corner before looking down the street and then seeing Zayn with Henry walking towards him. Making a loud, watery, sob escape. He wasn’t even sure if Zayn was prepared for a running hug but he caught Louis just in time. Stumbling backwards a little before tightening his hold on Louis. Hands stroking the back of his head, immediately cooing into Louis’ ear. Shushing him, rocking back and fourth.

“Oh Lou. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“I-I told you not-not to come. Id-idiot.” Louis choked out into Zayn, his arms tucked in between their chests, face pressed into Zayn's warmth.

He wasn’t just angry with Harry now, he was angry with himself. For crying. He hadn’t cried over being hurt by someone in a very long time. And now that he was, it felt like it wasn’t going to end. He felt pathetic.

“Shit. Louis don’t turn around.” Zayn growled then. Which probably meant that Harry had just rounded the corner too. Louis could hear his heavy footfalls come to a stop near them.

“Louis.” Harry sounded out of breath, pleading in his voice as he tried to get through to him. Louis wanted him so much.

“No. Don’t you fucking dare take another step Harry.” Zayn pulled Louis back. Henry not bothering to pay attention to anything that was going on. Jumping forward to greet Harry’s familiar face as always.   
“Zayn, please. I didn’t do anything. He’s upset, I know I’ve made him upset but it’s not what he thinks.”

“Is that so? Harry,” Zayn went to kiss at Louis’ temple briefly before he continued. Louis still failing to stop the water works. Crocodile tears forming dark navy splotches into Zayns cotton blue shirt. “Louis told me you were with another guy. I honestly don’t think that needs further explanation.”

“But it wasn’t-”

“Stop. Just stop.”

“Can I just say what I need to say?” Harry stammered, voice getting desperate. Almost sounding like he was close to crying too. They all must look so stupid to people around them right now.

“Harry, I’m not going to speak for Lou. But if he’s ever ready to talk to you about this, and I’ll probably want to talk to you about this when we’re at a more appropriate venue, then he will. Until then I need to ask you to give him a little space. I know it’s not the answer that you want. But it’s the answer he needs me to give. Okay?”

“Ya, no I get it. Fine, that’s fine. Just know that it’s not-”

“Harry. We’ll talk later, I promise alright?” Zayn cut him off short. His voice low and steady but Louis knew that if he wasn’t there, that Zayn would probably be a lot less calm.

Harry didn’t give an answer that Louis could hear, probably just nodded in agreement. Giving that tight lipped frown that he would give it something was upsetting him. His green eyes swimming with hurt and questions. So Louis really didn’t need to hear an answer, because imagining it came so easy to him.

“Lou, what do you need? Right now.” Zayn murmured, lips lightly brushing the top of his ear. Making him shiver a little and nuzzle his face deeper into Zayn’s chest. Feeling his fringe flatten against his forehead, slightly sweaty. To be honest, he wanted Harry. But he knew that was the wrong answer right now. A loud buzzer going off in his head with a big red X over Harry’s face. So all he could do was shake his head and shrug. Bringing his fingers up to pinch at the small pocket on the front of Zayn’s top, trying to get his breathing under better control. Clearing his voice after every wet hitch and sniffle.

After about five minutes of just standing there, Henry now sat on the tops of Louis feet. Zayn’s fingers still brushing at the back of his head.

“Okay Lou, I’ve got an idea. It looks like you’ve left your bag at work, I’ll have Niall bring it over tomorrow. For now, why don’t we go home. Grab some crap food from AM PM, go ballistic and watch Diaries Of A Call Girl, eh? How does that sound love?” Zayn shook his shoulders a little bit, trying so hard as always to get a smile out of him. “Come on, I know how much you like Billie Piper.”

“Do not.” Louis stepped back carefully, his foot sliding out from under Henry’s bum. Henry staying put, as always, never noticing anything. Head comically moving from side to side, watching all the cars pass like he wanted to chase every one of them.

Louis began to wipe away at the wetness on his cheeks, he’d stopped crying for now. But he knew he’d start back up again. And Zayn probably knew it too, his hand cupping Louis’ face, thumb brushing under a puffy, red eye. Face all sympathetic and understanding because they’d been through this before.

“You’re the best, best friend, Zayn.” Louis sniffled, pushing a smile out just for him.

Zayn just grinned and wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders, tucking him into his side. Kissing the top of his head, hair probably sticking all over the place now.

“It better stay that way Tomlinson, till we’re all wrinkly and gassy and shit.”

That made Louis snort out a laugh, “ew Zayn.”

“What? You don’t think we’d be best mates at eighty?” Zayn pulled a face as they made their way to the nearest streetcar stop. Grey clouds looming overhead in it’s typical Portland fashion.

“No, I just don’t think I’d be the gassy type.” Ya, Louis was starting to feel a little better with Zayn distracting him. Not bothering to look back and see if Harry had actually gone around the corner, back to his date.

“And,” Louis bumped Zayn’s hip, letting his hand fall to pat at the packet of cigarettes in Zayn’s back pocket. “You keep smoking these I wouldn’t have you to be old and, well, you’d be the gassy one, with.”

“Oh shush, I’ve got time to quit babes. Just gotta find the right moment.”

Zayn smirked, winking at a girl walking past them on the sidewalk who, Louis had spotted from a mile away, had been freaking out over how cute Henry was. Or maybe she was using Henry to cover up the fact that she was practically drooling over Zayn.

“Is every girl in Portland wet for you mate?” Louis just scoffed, shaking his head at how much of what he said rang true.

“Ah, see, there’s my little boo bear come back to tease me. And no, not every girl. I’m no man-whore babes, gotta take em’ on at least three dates before that happens. Besides, Perrie and I are doing fine on the distance thing. I’ve still been faithful.”

Louis’ eyebrows went up into his fringe at that. He hadn’t heard Zayn mention his girlfriend in a while, “so you guys are still together?”

“What? Yes. I mean sure I cuddle you all the time, but you’re a guy.”

“Oh gee, thanks for noticing.” Louis shoved at Zayn’s side a little harder this time. Making the pair of them sway a little to the side. Everything with Zayn was so natural and easy, why couldn’t it just be like this with Harry. Louis hated that he was now visualizing how things would’ve gone if Harry hadn’t have gone and found someone else to replace him during finals week. That’s right, Louis was already making plans to blame finals week for all this drama. If he didn’t have so much studying to do then maybe he and Harry would’ve done it by now and-

“Louis, stop thinking about him okay? Just for now.” Zayn patted on his inner thigh the moment they sat down on the street car. Henry panting under Zayn’s legs, stubby back paws sticking out into the aisle.

“M’not.” Letting his head rest on Zayn’s shoulder.

“Okay, then what’re you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking I really should get like a fruit basket or something for the girls at work. They just let me storm out. I shouldn’t have-”

“Lou, it happens. We’ll get them a card or something later yea? Think about what kind of junk food you’re gonna get. And if you want pizza or Chinese because I’m buying tonight.”

“I can get my own food Zayn, I’m not that broke.” Louis watched as Zayn played with his hand, letting their fingers twist and lace together over and over.

“Just let me do it today, alright babes? We’ll be proper girls today, chocolate and chick telly shows. And if we get bored we could always paint Henry’s-”

“God no Zayn, not my Henry! He’s a tough, British, king. We are not even going to consider doing that to him.” Louis curled into Zayn’s side, laughing a little at the thought, but he would never let that happen. Even though Henry probably wouldn’t even realize what nail polish was but it was just the fact that everyone else who saw would. They’d get the “worst dog parents in the world,” award for sure.

“Story of my life Lou, no matter what happens, I will always get a laugh from you.” Zayn kissed at his temple again. Louis could feel a fond smile on his lips as they pressed against his head.

-

Eight episodes of Secret Diary of a Call Girl, two shots of Svedka, and a handful of M&M’s later, Louis finally let his eyes droop closed. His brain feeling fuzzy as he stretched out on top of Zayn’s chest. One arm dangling off the couch, their legs twisted together awkwardly. Zayn not really paying attention anymore, his fingers lightly tracing lines up and down Louis’ back. Texting on his phone one handed while Netflix went to episode nine.

“Lou?”

“Mmmm?” Louis couldn’t be bothered to form words now. Too tired to really put any energy into anything.

“Suppose Harry really was just with a friend.” Zayn sounded cautious, like even bringing up Harry so early in the moment was like walking on glass.

“We really gonna do this now?” Louis frowned into his fists that were curled up by his face, they looked like paws since he was wearing Zayn’s jumper. Sleeves always too long for his tiny arms.

“I know. I’m being stupid for bringing it up but, I just feel bad for the guy. He won’t stop texting me.”

“Wonder what my mailbox looks like.” He had no intention of even looking right now. A part of him considering if his phone plan would give him a new one if he “accidentally,” dropped it and flushed it down the toilet.

“It’s probably reached maximum capacity. But hey, listen-”

“No Zayn.”

“Lou? Don’t act like a six year old, and don’t interrupt me.” Zayn swatted lightly at the back of Louis’ head for effect.

“I’m not going to tell you what he’s said to me, but I think you should really talk to him. He makes you happy Louis.”

“You make me happy Zayn. You and Henry.”

He knew he was being stubborn, but what if he really got it wrong. What if he was just being the green, dramatic one and he’d gone and fucked things up over a simple misunderstanding. Harry probably wanted to explain yes, but he freaked out on him so badly what if he’d also gone and scared Harry off in the process.

He’d rather just ignore everything and move one. Let this thing, whatever it is, or was, be something that he looks back on and laughs about with his new boyfriend. He didn’t have a face for this new boyfriend at the moment because frustratingly enough the only face he could conjure up was someone that looked a lot like Harry. A dopey grin, deep dimples, and curly hair, because that was his type all of a sudden.

“Louis, you know what I mean. Just talk to him. Be the grownup okay? I know that’s hard when you’re the living replica of Peter Pan but yeah. Harry seems really upset about this and I know you’ll feel much better about everything if you jus-”

“Yes, I’ll do it just drop it for now. Please.” Louis really wanted to push Zayn off the couch for even getting him to agree to this. He was a grown up, he just didn’t want to deal with this one thing. So what?

“What’d I say about interrupting me?” Zayn teased, fingers tickling at his sides a little.

“Fuck off Zayn.” Louis squirmed, elbowing Zayn in the stomach making him huff out a breath.

“Ooo, looks like we’ve got a feisty one Hen!” Another quick tickle and a pinch to Louis’ side. The pair of them jumping a little at Henry’s short bark. Like he was actually answering Zayn.

“That dog’s smarter than we think Lou.” Zayn laughed, going back to texting one handedly while always keeping his other hand on Louis. Palm resting flat on his lower back.

“Maybe he’s radioactive or something. Secret super hero dog rather than royalty.” Louis yawned around his words, slurring them a little. Stretching his fingers out to scratch Henry’s soft belly from where he lay on the floor. Eyes drooping with sleep once more.

“Zayn?”

“Mmmm?”

“Read me one text and then maybe I’ll consider talking to him.” He was probably going to talk to Harry anyways but he’d need some convincing if that was ever going to happen. And probably another shot of vodka too.

“You sure?”

“Mmhmm.” If Zayn didn’t read one soon he’d drift off and never hear what he had to say. But all the texts he was getting were probably repeated in his phone too.

“Okay, erm. Harry said uh, okay-”

“Today babes.” Louis huffed out, not amused that Zayn was suddenly in the mood to take his sweet time to just read a text. Any text.

“He wants you to know that-sorry- he wants you to know that he really does care about you. Seeing you cry was the worst thing ever. And that he wants to meet up to talk. Oh, and he says sorry like fifty bloody times on here. Seriously Lou, the guys mental for you.”

“Think I made a mistake?” Louis mumbled, letting Zayn’s words sink in, half asleep now. Louis didn’t hear Zayn’s answer though. His brain powering off early. But he didn’t need one. He had one for himself and it sat, uncomfortably in his head as he drifted.

Yes, he had made a huge mistake. He needed someone like Harry, and he’d grown too attached to just let go now.

He was just as mental for Harry, as Harry was for him. And if they were going to be nutters together, they would have to work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's angsty and stuff I know. Sorry.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis hates Harry but actually, he really doesn't. So there's talking and fixing that's needing to happen.

“I hate him.”

“No you don’t Lou.”

“He cheated Zayn. He went and made me think we had something and then showed up with a date the moment that I became too busy. He got bored of me. It was bound to happen. Just say it, dating me is like dating the dude that sits and watches paint dry.” Louis dragged his hands down his face. Staring at his reflection in the steamed up mirror of their bathroom.

Zayns head popped out briefly from behind the shower curtain before disappearing again.

“Shut up. Maybe you’re just being over dramatic. What if he didn’t cheat? What if he still actually cares about you, ya idiot.”

“Why do you keep saying that? What did he say to you?”

“Nothing. Now let me shower in peace and maybe answer your own questions by talking to the kid. He’s probably missing you.”

“Oh fuck you Zayn. You’re no help at all.”

“Hey, you guys didn’t exactly solidify what you were anyways. So you shouldn’t be this upset.” Zayn’s voice trailed after him. Damn him for getting the last word.

Louis stormed out of the bathroom ending the conversation. Not meaning anything he just said, Zayn knew his insults were only half hearted but that didn’t mean Louis still didn’t feel like crap. He hadn’t spoken to Harry, the bastard, in a few days since the work incident.

Zayn hadn’t pushed him to confront Harry at all since then. Up until now, when he put his foot down because he was officially tired of Louis moping around. And eating all the Salt and Straw ice cream in the freezer.

It was getting ridiculous and Louis agreed, but he wouldn’t say it to Zayns face. He had said it to Henry a few times that maybe he was letting his emotions get the best of him. But only because Henry was a dog and wouldn’t retort with anything other than a snort, or a lick, to Louis’ cheek. Henry didn’t judge, but a best friend like Zayn would.

He knew Zayn had been in contact with Harry, (did he mention he was a bastard?) his phone going off in soft little pings every other hour. Harry’s contact always catching Louis’ eye whenever he was in Zayn’s lap, or just close enough to snoop in general. Zayn never said anything about it though. Never really hinted if they were texting about him. But Louis just liked to assume that he was all Harry ever talked about. That the guilt was now eating him alive and Louis was the only antidote.

Louis let what Zayn said bounce around in his head for a bit. No matter how much he hated it, they hadn’t really labeled what they were. He just figured them kissing sort of sealed the deal. Made them officially Harry and Louis, Louis and Harry sounded better in his head. He didn’t want to really let himself fall for the curly haired imbecile that had saved his life on several occasions. But he did, his stupid fucking heart just decided it for him. Without letting him sign some form of consent or warning.

It was all just for fun at first. Yeah Harry had the type of physical features that deserved to be put on a canvas, and hung in the Louvre. To replace the Mona Lisa, and aw millions of people from around the globe with his dimples. He also had the personality of a small child, that just found out he was going to get an opportunity to ride a giraffe, and swim with penguins at his local zoo, in one day. But he could also be protective, and serious when he had to be. A Pandoras box that Louis just loved digging through. So the result of that was just one endless ball of energy, but with a touch of sensitivity.

Like if he watched any movie, even the Grudge, Harry might be sat next to him crying because he feels bad for the girl that lives in the closet upstairs. Louis could just imagine Harry’s watery explanation in his head.

“She lives in a closet Lou, no family, how would you feel? To be a sad, ghost, thing left behind in the void. I’d be angry too.”

And Louis would just shush him and stick tissue up his nose to stop the snot from running down. Because, ew.

“Christ Louis, snap the fuck out of it.”

He had to verbally remind himself that he was still upset with Harry. Or at this point he wasn’t sure if he was forcing himself to still be upset with Harry just because it had hurt. Seeing him sitting across from another, much more fit, man. Sharing a lunch together. How happy Harry seemed to look, or was it how upset he seemed to look when Louis had run away from him. It was all beginning to turn into a big blur of confused feelings and insecurities. Either way, he shouldn’t be imagining such couple-y things. Like Zayn said, they hadn’t exactly said together, “we’re an item.”

Louis was now sat on the end of Zayn’s bed. Head in his hands, back hunched over his knees, so all he could see were his bare feet and the wood beneath his toes. His feet not fully planted on the floor because A) Zayn had a tall bed, and B) instead of blaming it on his height, Zayn had a very, very, tall bed.

“Zayn’s right.” Louis groaned to himself in defeat.

“I’m sorry, what was that I just heard?”

Zayn’s voice came from the doorway of his bathroom. Louis hadn’t even noticed that the water had been turned off. He couldn’t be bothered to look at Zayn though. Admitting that he was wrong, and Zayn of all people was right, took all the energy he had left. Leaving him with a craving for a late afternoon nap.

Louis could feel the bed sink as Zayn added some weight to it. A pair of warm hands coming up from behind and tugging lightly. Encouraging him to budge up and scoot backwards towards the pillows on the other end. Louis didn’t complain though, Zayn was reading his mind as usual.

“Could you repeat that for me please? Just so I can hear it a little more clearly. Did the Louis Tomlinson just say I was right about something?”

Zayn teased softly, and pulled Louis to lay back against his bare chest. A tattered brown towel was wrapped around his waist and his hair was still damp. Both arms wrapped around Louis in their usual comforting position.

Louis just socked a fist into the middle of Zayn’s chest, his hand going flat, splaying his fingers out as much as they could go. Letting the steady rise and fall of each inhale, and exhale, psych him up to just officially end the most shittiest week of his life.

“Yes Zayn. I’m being a little overzealous with the whole thing, I know that. You were right, you’ve probably been right the whole time. But…”

Louis wasn’t sure how to finish that. But what? He had the right to be a little angry and hurt. Even if there was no real explanation from Harry. Was he in the wrong for extending it for a few more days than he should have? And for giving Harry, someone who probably was miss-judged according to Zayn, such an extensive silent treatment?

“Listen babes, what happened in your last relationship back home, that was fucked up. He didn’t love you or invest any part of himself in what you thought you had.”

That hit home a little, a familiar stink of brokenness sitting sour in Louis’ stomach at the reminder of how his heart got scalpel-led open. The thick muscle that made up his heart not withstanding the emotional blow that came with losing someone he’d given his whole self to. He’d lost his virginity to him for gods sake and they had a history. So needless to say it made sense for Louis to move to another country, and vow to never get involved again. Unless he was under the influence and really horny, but Zayn would never let him stoop to that level. Louis thanked the queen of England every day that his school had an exchange program. Or he would’ve had to face each day with an awkward encounter. Not ideal. He probably would’ve gone mental, even with Zayn and his family around. Straight jackets were just calling his name, that and chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate.

Zayn pulled Louis in even closer, if that was remotely possible. That’s why Louis loved Zayn, when they were like this, Louis was never quite close enough for him. There was no room for space between them.

“If we were still back home I’d bash his face in if I ever saw him.”

Louis could hear the smile in Zayns protective threat and he couldn’t help but smile a little too.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Zayn smelled like Old Spice, as Louis nuzzled into his chest affectionately.

“I know you wouldn’t because you know it would just upset me.”

Louis knew Zayn wasn’t finished with his speech. But he really just needed to change the subject, or to just laugh it off. Even though there was nothing to laugh at.

“But Lou,” there’s the sweet nickname that Louis knew would come out of Zayn’s mouth at some point.

“That Styles kid, he isn’t an ass hat, I can vouch for him on that. Mostly because he won’t stop texting me with apologies and gagging for a daily “what is Louis up to today,” update.”

Snorting a little at the thought of how hard it must be for Zayn to have to placate Harry during Louis’ moment of disconnect. They may be best friends, practically brothers at this point, but that didn’t mean they just loved spending every waking moment talking about each other to their own friends. So Zayn was probably running out of patience, and Louis deciding to come to terms with everything now was more than likely a massive relief for him. No longer having to be the reporter for the Louis Times gossip column.

“I know he’s not an ass hat Z.”

“Then why are you treating him like he’s going to turn into one? You don’t have to hang onto your past relationships Lou. The last one doesn’t even deserve that label. You’re not shit Lou, stop thinking you still deserve it. Harry wants to take care of you, unlike Marcu-”

Pushing himself away from Zayns chest, “can you just not? I get it. I know I’m not shit Zayn. I still have feelings for Marcus, that’s never gonna leave. He mind fucked me and so if I treat what Harry and I are, or could be, or what-the fuck-ever-”

Louis waved both hands in between him and Zayn, stopping for a second and shaking his head at even considering a label right now.

Taking a deep breath and continuing, “like a piece of paper thin glass, that could break, and just cut me up into tiny pieces again then I will. I don’t want to compare Harry to Marcus. Harry-” Louis’ eyes started to prick with tears as he ranted on. Leaning forward to push his forehead into Zayn’s chest. Squeezing his eyes tight to fend off the waterworks. He wasn’t some emotional teenage girl. He’d done way too much crying this month. It didn’t even feel good to cry now, he just felt pathetic and weak to his own emotions.

“Harry makes me feel like I fucking matter.”

“Oh Lou, baby. You do matter.” Zayns’ hands started comforting him immediately, the second Louis’ voice cracked. Fingers lightly roaming along his spine, tugging at his hair, dull nails scratching at his scalp.

“I know but that’s not what I mean. He just-ugh-he makes me feel like I could be loved. Loved for real. Marcus hated that word and I just, I want that feeling to be real with Harry. I want it to not just be my imagination or just a stupid assumption.”

“Talk to him Louis. You’re not making any stupid assumptions about him. He’s probably been thinking about that same thing for weeks.”

Wiping the back of his hand at his nose, “I know I’m being a blubbering, idiotic, sap. Sorry.”

Zayn just shook his head and kissed Louis on the head, “Ah but remember mate, you’re my blubbering, idiotic, sap. Don’t apologize for being the person I love ‘kay?”

Getting up and off the bed, a hand clasped at the towel around his waist holding it in place, Zayn walked over to his closet, eyes roaming over the ten pairs of jeans he had.

“Right, onto bigger and better things to discuss. Which pants should I wear today? The black ones, or the black ones?”

Louis just flopped on his back to stare at the ceiling. “Personally I think the black ones, you know the ones that are like extra black? Those ones are definitely meant for a day like today.” His smart mouth comment earned him a pair of jeans to the face. Zayn having thrown them across the room, aiming perfectly so they would drape on top of Louis. Pumping a victory fist in the air at a successful landing.

“You’ve just dug yourself a grave Malik.” Louis pushed himself up in a sitting position again. Balling up the pair of jeans that had just been on his face. Before he could even bring his arm back, as if on cue, Louis’ phone vibrated in his front pocket. Grumbling a little, Louis pulled out his phone, deciding to be merciful this one time. The contact Harold Superman Styles was flashing up at him. It was a simple text, short enough to where Louis didn’t even have to unlock his screen to read it. Nothing like the novel of an apology Harry had sent to him a few days prior. All, “please can I see you so I can explain?” “It’s not what you think, I’m so sorry.”

Instead it was just, “hey.”

Before Louis even had time to think of a reply or consider texting a snide, “hey is for horses,” remark, his phone started to ring instead. Louis’ favorite, blurry, candid caller ID photo of Harry and Henry was flashing before him. Harry was calling, too impatient to wait for a reply that may or may not come to him. And all Louis could do was just stare at his phone buzzing around in his open hands.

Louis looked to Zayn for help, for him to maybe grab the phone and toss it through his open window to fall to it’s untimely death. Or to use his English skills and think of some clever way to answer what was bound to be a tight lipped, stiff conversation on Louis’ part. Zayn just raised his eyebrows in a silent, “I’m not helping you with this one, mate. I’ve done enough, you’re on your own now.” And turned back to his mirror where he’d been gelling up his quiff.

Fuckfuckfuck. Louis’ heart was pounding in his ears, and his hands were getting clammy, for what reason he didn’t know. Maybe it was because his phone was on it’s fifth ring and Harry could give up at any moment. Or maybe it was because Louis wasn’t ready to talk. When was anybody ever ready to have any serious talk of any kind, ever? No one likes a sit down chat. Especially if it starts out with, “we need to talk.”

Sixth ring, shit. Fumbling, fingers like lead, Louis tapped the green dot on the screen, and held the phone to his ear. Trying to find space in his head to remind himself to breathe every now and then. That it wasn’t Freddy Krueger calling him, it was Harry. Except now, Louis couldn’t say anything. His words caught in his throat. Things like, “can we fix this, I’m the twat not you,” or “I should’ve let you explain, I think I’m in love with you, how crazy is that?” Losing their confidence and dying without a chance to be heard through the mouthpiece.

So he just sat awkwardly in the middle of Zayn’s bed, with a phone stuck to his ear, waiting for Harry to say something first. Anything.

“Louis?”

God there it is, Harry’s voice, Louis almost forgot how much of an effect Harry’s voice had on him. All deep and slow. A slight rasp in it whenever Harry would get upset. Just one of those voices that people would say, “didn’t match with his child like face.” But Louis thought it fit perfectly. And he sounded nervous, just by saying Louis’ name, he could tell. But all that could come out of Louis’ lips was an ill timed cough. But at least it helped break the silence between them that followed.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice changed to a sound of relief in a second. “Hi, hey, um…I don’t even-I don’t know how to-where to.”

Louis could just see an image of what Harry was probably doing in the back of his head as he spoke. Probably running a hand through his curls, messing them up into an even bigger birds nest. Pacing around in circles, picking and pulling at his bottom lip till it was red with worry.

“You’re there right? I mean you coughed so-”

Deep breath, “yeah, hi.”

Louis wasn’t sure if he could get anything else out after that. Harry’s voice was extremely distracting. Plus him stammering through the phone wasn’t helping either. Keeping Louis from remembering the real reason why Harry was probably calling. He had some explaining to do, the both of them did. 

“How-how are you? Fuck- sorry, I swore, not appropriate.”

“Um, no, it’s fine. M’fine.”

“Are we fine?”

Harry was nothing if not quick to get to the point. Putting Louis on the spot to come up with a truthful answer before he could even think about anything else. Zayn must have noticed when Louis’ breathing sort of stopped. Because in four big strides, he was there, sitting next to Louis with a hand slipping up under the hem of his ratty old t-shirt. Fingers stretching out wide, and warm, over his chest. Putting pressure on him like he was trying to do a one handed chest compression. Zayn put his chin to Louis’ shoulder, facing into his neck.

“Slow down babe. Tell him to slow down.”

“Yeah. I mean no, that wasn’t my answer to that. I need-let me-let me sit down for a second.”

“Louis,” Zayn whispered sounding a little concerned, even though he had originally left Louis to take care of this phone call on his own. “You are sitting down love.”

“What?” Louis shook his head and did a double take to realize he, in fact, was. He knew that.

“What?” Harry’s confused voice came through the phone.

“No, it’s Zayn.”

“Oh. Are you at home then? I’m not like, interrupting anything am I?”

Now Harry’s voice was concerned. Why was everyone so concerned? Fucking hell, why did Louis always have to seem so fragile? He was a grown ass man, who cried sometimes, but he wasn’t some flower. He wasn’t in danger of getting trampled on every moment of his life. Yes he had forgotten that he was sitting down already. But the tone of voice that was being thrown at him was just not what he needed right this second.

Enough, Louis decided that maybe it was time to straighten up, not sexuality wise, if he was going to face any of his problems.

“Have you eaten?”

“Sorry?”

“Have you eaten, Harry. It’s a question.”

“Louis? What’re you-”

He knew Zayn was trying to ask if he was sure about what he was doing. To be honest, he didn’t even know if he was sure about what he was doing either. But it was kinda too late for that now wasn’t it.

“No, no I haven’t yet, I-” Harry stumbled through his words. It only made sense that he was.

“Meet me at Luc Lac in thirty okay? I don’t want to do this over the phone.”

And then Louis just hung up. Made lunch plans, and just clicked disconnect on Harry. Probably not the most polite way of doing things. But the conversation Harry wanted wasn’t something that should be done over the phone. His own question about whether or not the two of them were on the same page going unanswered. They’d figure it out over lunch, Louis needed those thirty minutes that it would take to get ready, and get there, to think of some form of dialogue to give to Harry. If he didn’t give himself time then it would just be Harry talking the whole time with only a squeak coming from Louis.

“Henry, get in here.” Louis groaned out before falling backwards and laying down on Zayns bed. Leaving him to stay sitting up, looking down at Louis. And yup, the concern was even there written all over his chiseled face.

The sound of scabbling paws running at full speed came from the hall. And then Henry’s wet nose and beady brown eyes made their appearance, as per Louis request, at the edge of the bed before disappearing back to the floor. Henry’s paws being too short, and his pudgy bum, keeping him from being able to jump onto the mattress to join them.

“Zayn, would you help him please? I’m a little busy wallowing in self pity and the drama of my love life to lift him.”

Reaching over, Zayn hefted him up from off the carpet.

“Come here you.”

Henry’s stubby back paws kicking around a little until they found purchase with the bed. Licking Zayn on the chin in thanks once he was safely set down before making his way over to Louis. Smart dog.

Once Henry’s little pink tongue found Louis’ cheek, he couldn’t not hold back a fond grin. Some of his stress draining from his tight muscles. Pulling gently at one of Henry’s soft, pointed ears to get him to let up on the kissing a little.

“Oh come on Hen, leave some of him for me.” Zayn laughed before flopping half on top of Louis’ legs that were stretched out, poking a finger at his sides to help add a giggle to Louis’ mood.

“So.”

Louis knew where Zayn was going before he even started.

“So what?”

“So, you gonna go talk to him? You knew I was gonna ask that didn’t you.”

“Yeah,” looking down at Zayn, “written all over your face. Plus whenever you start a conversation with, so,” Louis did air quotes to prove his point, “it’s kinda a no brainier.”

“Always one step ahead aren’t you Tommo?” Zayn gave a peck to Louis’ knee.

“I should go.” Louis spoke, more to the brown spot on the ceiling that needed painting over, than to himself.

“You should go.” Zayn agreed. Getting off of Louis and pulling him to sit up by tugging at the front of his shirt.

“Was worried there for a second.”

That wasn’t news to Louis, “why what for? How’s the fringe?”

“Hang on,” Zayn walked into the bathroom and returned with a glob of sculpting wax in his hand.

“Well for one, I was-hold still,” Zayn softly ordered as he combed his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Do you want it messy or smooth?”

“I don’t care.” Louis shrugged, trusting Zayn’s sense of style.

“Right, the, just got out of bed look’s, gonna knock Harry off his feet. Anyways, I was worried you were gonna wimp out and not show up. And second, your fringe is seriously adding to your level of fit. If Perrie and I weren’t together I’d probably be jealous that you’re on your way to meet another man.”

“Shut up.” Louis snorted, making a gagging noise jokingly.

“I mean it Lou, I would so have a wet dream about you.” Zayn pulled Louis in by the belt loops of his pants, wiggling his hips and messing around as usual. Henry just watched from the bed, an amused expression on his sweet face.

“Right, I gotta go now.” Louis made his way over to the stairs that led to the street. Grabbing his house keys and patting his back pocket to make sure he had money and his phone. Just the essentials. Double checking his face in the tiny mirror hanging up. Yeah, he looked good. Hopefully that knowledge would help with his growing fear of seriously falling apart in public during the conversation he was about to have.

It was like walking to his own death, either he’d go to hell where there was no Harry Styles and no one who would wreck him both emotionally and physically like Harry probably could. Or he’d go to heaven, where Harry would be the one to wreck him and let Louis call his boyfriend. That had a nice sound to it. Boyfriend.

“Need me and Henry to come with? I could just chill out across the street or something. Be there if incase something happens. Not that anything bad will happen, but, you know, just be your extra cheering squad.”

That was a nice thought. Louis was already regretting what he was about to do. Losing his appetite before he even made it to the lunch date he’d planned. It’s not like Harry was the reason he was losing his appetite. He was going to have to force himself not to tackle Harry and snog his face off in the middle of the street once he sees him. He just didn’t want to face the extremely awkward and uncomfortable feeling that came with starting over. And that’s what Louis felt like they were going to have to do.

He was tempted to ask Zayn to maybe stay at a cafe somewhere maybe a few blocks down. Have him wait around but give Henry to Louis to help ease the tension and wordless pauses that were bound to occur. But he just shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll text you under the table though, if I do need you to come to my rescue.”

Zayn followed Louis down the stairs to the door, Henry at his heels.

“Ya big stud.” Louis left Zayn with a wink and a cheeky grin to reassure him that he’d be fine as he walked out into the light afternoon drizzle. Even though his pulse was jumping to an even faster rate the closer he got to the restaurant.

Thankfully there wasn’t a major threat for a future downpour so Louis bent down to roll up his black skinny jeans a little, show some ankle. Happy that the sidewalk was dry enough to not destroy his Vans, or his hair. Which, did in fact, look really good in the black reflection of his phone screen. Louis mentally thanked Zayn for the help, he’d have to bring home some pho or maybe a party tray of shrimp crystal rolls to show his gratitude.

-

Harry was early, or maybe Louis was just late. Either way it was easy to pick Harry out from the crowd waiting for a spot to sit down. Curly hair pushed back with a headscarf, that was new, pants spray painted on, every girl and man drooling over him while he on the other hand looked completely oblivious to it as usual. Except the second Harry’s eyes caught Louis, and held the stare, it was like every one that had been hoping to be noticed by him gave up once they saw who he ended up staring at.

To Louis, it felt like being punched in the stomach, or missing a step and falling, or simply being slapped in the face. He was so gone for Harry, that maybe it didn’t matter if he’d gone on a date and ripped Louis’ heart and self esteem apart. He almost tripped over his own feet, his brain slowing a little, distracted as he tried to re-memorize Harry’s face.

As usual, Harry’s super hero reflexes kicked in, and his hands were immediately attached to both of Louis’ elbows, steadying him from completely falling on his arse.

“Careful Lou,” Harry sounded only a tad nervous, “I’d like to talk first before you end up in a hospital.” His attempt at having a laugh helped break the ice a little. Thank Queen Elizabeth for his well placed joke.

“Yeah, that would be-yeah.”

Harry’s hands still hadn’t let go yet, not that Louis was complaining. But if he turned out to be wrong and Harry was involved in some other intimate relationship with a taller man, then Harry touching him was doing more harm than good. It took a lot for Louis to step back, giving Harry a silent, “you can let go now,” by pretending to pop his back. Stretching his arms up and out of Harry’s grasp. Not missing the flash of hurt across Harry’s face for a brief second. He’d get over it though, there was an even bigger emotional roller coaster they were about to get on. It was honestly surprising how quickly the two of them slipped back into their easy chemistry. Louis could’ve sworn it was going to be way more icey between them.

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry questioned in a tone that one would normally use if you were commenting about the weather. He was doing it on purpose too, Louis could tell. Probably to make it easier for him to open up. Always looking out for him, just like Zayn, always wanting him to be comfortable.

“Hmm? Oh, just thinking about whether I want to take my food to a park or eat here with that bartender ogling at my bum.”

Harry let his eyes wander over to the only bartender in the place. It was just a joke, no one was checking out Louis’ back side. But it was still reassuring the moment Harry did this, showing a little bit of jealousy.

“I vote for the park. Bit more private, yeah?”

Harry took a step closer to Louis then, fingers barely pulling at Louis’ shirt every now and then. His mild PDA making it obvious to everyone around them that Louis was taken. And shit was Louis in deep. Shivering a little at how badly he just wanted Harry to push him against a wall and really prove to people how taken he was. But no, that couldn’t happen, not yet.

“Plus, it looks like the sun might come out in a bit.”

“Oh, but haven’t you heard?”

Harry looked down at Louis, eyebrows shooting up in curiosity, “hmm?”

“The sun has already arrived.”

“That it has babe.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, all smiles. Until he froze the second he realized that he might have just crossed a line that Louis wasn’t ready to cross just yet.

“Crap, too far. I just took it too far. M’sorry.” Harry pulled back, his hands going deep into his own front pockets.

“No,” Louis reached out and grabbed at Harry’s wrist, drawing one hand back out and squeezing a little. “It’s fine. I mean, we’ll talk. But if I’m wrong, and I’m hoping I am, we’re going to be okay?” Instead of searching for an answer in Harry’s face, Louis could only study the ground very, very carefully.

“We are. God, Lou. We so are.”

Louis could practically feel Harry’s heart swell, and he felt exactly the same. Like the thousand tons that had been on his shoulders was gone in an instant. They were going to be okay. Harry was going to explain more. But he’d pretty much just given Louis all he needed to hear, ever.

“You guys going to order? Or…”

And just like that the onlooker behind them broke the magic. Fireworks in Louis’ mind fizzling out as things faded back to reality. And the two of them were forced to come back down to earth. With Harry looking more annoyed than interested in the menu.

“Pissed off much?” Louis bumped his hip against Harry’s, anything to get close, and stay close, to him.

“He interrupted our sparkly moment, so yeah, I am a bit.”

“Right well try not to murder him, and keep your voice down or he’ll hear you.”.

“Think he already did babe.” Harry gave a sly grin, not even caring if anyone was even the least bit irritated by their behavior.

Louis ordered his usual shrimp crystal rolls with peanut sauce, and Harry being Harry did the same.

“I’ve never been here before, don’t really branch out my palate very much. That doesn’t mean I can’t cook though.”

They waited for their food in comfortable silence, Harry holding a number card for when their order was up. Harry not pressuring Louis to get started on their conversation in any way. Louis fidgeted in his seat under Harry’s gaze though. Not that he minded when Harry would stare, his ego was through the roof at the moment.

But, he just wasn’t used to someone checking him out so openly like the way Harry did. All his walls down, nothing to hide, and a little in love with making it apparent who he was into. Okay, maybe the guy Harry was with wasn’t a date. Harry just said himself, “it’s now what you think.” And they pretty much cleared the air saying that they were more than likely going to be okay.

Louis was still on the fence though. Still doubting, as usual, that someone as lovely, and doting, and perfect, good god was he perfect, even his flaws were perfect, could be interested in someone like him. Louis knew he was fit, and he wasn’t one for being overly self conscious or to belittle himself. But, it had been almost forever since he’d had a good thing. And Harry was a good thing coming into his life at an insane speed. And it was something that took getting used to.

Louis let his knees bump against Harry’s as he spun slowly back, and forth, on his bar stool. To show that he was acknowledging him and not ignoring him. Just people watching, coming up with stories about where they could be off to, what their lives were like. It was very entertaining to him. He wasn’t sure why, but it helped pass the time and keep his eyes from Harry’s. If he were to look over at him people might think they were having a staring contest. Then they’d really look like nutters.

A yell coming from the bar startled Louis from his peace. “Number forty-three for…Hazza and…Lou? Hazza…” The woman calling in their order let her yell trail off into confusion. Louis just snorted and covered his face with his hand. It sounded so absurd coming from the short Vietnamese woman just holding their food in the air. Her face just said it all too, like she wasn’t even sure if she was getting the names right. Or if she was being punked and it was all just a joke.

Louis tried to keep a straight face as Harry waved her over to them. He really did try. But the second snort just couldn’t, or wouldn’t, be held in. And he gave them away. The woman not laughing at the now, apparent, joke and seriously not looking amused. Louis wasn’t even worried that they might never be allowed to eat there again because of how pissed she looked as they walked out. Harry just acted like he had no idea he’d given those names for their order. Smiling and lightly swinging their take-away down the street like it was no big deal.

“I don’t know why she looked so annoyed,” Harry grinned down at Louis, one arm falling onto Louis’ shoulders casually. “I would’ve just been like, awww.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Louis hip bumped Harry, and was happy Harry’s arm didn’t leave his shoulders. Liking the closeness as he lead them to a small park he’d discovered a few months ago. It was nice too, had a big fountain that you could wade in. All of it was very secluded, surrounded by apartment buildings and offices. You wouldn’t even know it was there unless you were living around it or just walking and got lost. Just covered with trees and with the sun peaking out a little, it was perfection.

“This is really nice Lou.” Harry commented as they began walking up a small hill at the very edge. Looking up into the branches that framed either side of the sidewalk.

Louis just hummed, letting what warmth the sun was giving off soak into his skin. He loved Portland, and he also loved Harry’s hand that had traveled down from where it perched on his shoulder to now, resting lightly on his hip. Harry’s fingers keeping him from straying too far from him. Always touching. That physical contact also reminding him that they were going to have to start talking at some point. Well, Harry would do most of the talking. But Louis assumed that he was probably just patiently waiting for him to start it off at his own pace.

Deep breath, “Right, so, I guess I should just-”

Harry stopped walking completely, Louis followed suit looking up in confusion at the interruption.

“If you’re going to say sorry don’t. No sorry’s in this conversation are allowed to come from you no matter how much you feel you need to say them.”

“You gonna say sorry for interrupting me then?” Louis crossed his arms and tapped his foot just for laughs. Smiling wide and poking at the spot where Harry’s dimple was hidden.

“I have a feeling that word’s going to lose it’s meaning after today if you keep requesting it like that.” Harry chuckled, kissing the top of Louis’ head before motioning that they keep walking. They walked a ways further, Louis having gone quiet. Trying to figure out how to start the conversation again. Sitting down on a bench near the fountain, Harry started to pull the plastic tops off of their food, setting it between them. Not bothered or worried by Louis’ inability to talk all of a sudden. When he had seemed so eager to get the ball rolling seconds ago.

If Harry was anything he was understanding. And that was a good trait to have around Louis, because Louis knew he had the personality type of a 500 piece puzzle, missing one piece. Tricky, and complicated. Fun, but sometimes a pain in the arse. And he was noticing that Harry was getting good at figuring him out.

Louis took a sip at the can of Coke he’d bought with his food, letting the bubbles tickle his throat as he swallowed. Staring out at the fountain, hoping Harry wouldn’t mind if he just didn’t make much eye contact at the moment. His words flowed better if he just stared off somewhere else.

“I’m not going to say sorry since you requested that I don’t. But I am going to say that I should and shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I should have the right to be upset if I see you with someone, anyone, else. But I shouldn’t have just run away from the problem like I normally do. Zayn and I are trying to work on that. It’s a bad habit of mine.”

Harry bit into his first roll, getting peanut sauce on his fingers and wiping the mess off on a napkin that lay on his lap. He would normally lick it off but he didn’t think that’d be very appropriate right now. Especially when Louis was talking and expecting for Harry to do the same.

“But,” Louis continued, ignoring his food for the moment as he stared at a dog splashing around in the water. “And I know I’m saying, but, a lot. But, if by chance you are like just dating around and we didn’t-we didn’t really label what we were…”

“I’m going to stop you right there Louis,” Harry placed a hand onto Louis’ knee, squeezing gently to show he wasn’t angry or upset with what Louis was saying.

“I’m not one for kissing a fit guy against a tree, and then just finding some other bloke to take out to lunch the next day.”

Louis turned his head then, he figured Harry deserved some eye contact. It was only respectful at this point. But he bit at his bottom lip instead.

“Louis, I-that guy you saw when-” Harry stumbled and tripped as he tried to find the right words needed to explain himself. “He was or, he is my friend. A really good friend from home, and I should’ve said something to you. I should’ve told you I was coming to your work. I don’t want you to think that you not realizing this is your fault. Because you have full right to assume something like that in any case. But, know that I’m a one man kinda guy, and I’m gonna be really forward here and say that I want it to be you. I need it to be you, in all honesty.”

Well that was a lot of information in one go. Louis definitely didn’t need Harry to repeat what he just said. He got all of it. And it was making him feel so fucking relieved, and just, good. So, so good. He wanted to surge forward and just kiss Harry right smack on the lips. But he just let his cheeks heat up and bit into his food to hide his face a little.

Harry just seemed to take that as the only answer he was going to get for the moment and moved his attention to his food as well. Letting Louis mull over what he’d just said.

“Hate bean sprouts.” Louis mumbled through a bite. Picking out the strange vegetable from his roll and tossing bits to nearby birds just asking for it.

“Sorry, what?”

From the corner of his eye Louis could see Harry turn his whole body around to face him fully on the bench.

“I hate bean sprouts. I always forget to tell them not to add them when I order.”

“No, no I got that part. But-” Harry seemed at a complete loss for words.

Louis just turned to give him a glance before tossing another sprout over to a sickly looking pigeon. Hoping it would help it not keel over and die right in front of them while they were eating. Because that would be upsetting, and Louis really liked his lunch to stay in his stomach. He waited for Harry to get the words out, knowing very well that he was probably expecting more than that to come from Louis. And he was right.

“Louis, I just confessed that I want us to actually find a label maker and type out the word “couple” and stick it on our foreheads. And you make a comment about your least favorite vegetable?”

Setting his food down carefully back in its little plastic container Louis chewed slowly and swallowed, clearing his throat.

“I got what you said. I’m just, not very good at expressing how I feel a lot of the time. It’s-it’s hard for me sometimes. Zayn and I are working on that too.”

“I can wait Louis. If-if you’re not ready to be as invested in this, in there being an us. I can wait.”

“No, that’s just it. You shouldn’t have to wait for me. God, what are you? A Disney prince?”

And Louis was dead serious when he asked that. Harry was something else, and it came with sparkles. All he needed was some fancy dress, and he’d look the part.

“I can be.”

Shaking his head, not really that hungry any more since letting his walls down took a lot out of him, even his appetite. Which he really didn’t want to lose but his insides were doing just that. Butterflies and worry taking up all the space, leaving none for food.

“No Harry. I want you to just be you, nothing else, even if you think changing will make others around you happier. Don’t ever do that with me okay?” Louis had to look directly into Harry’s eyes this time. Needing confirmation that he understood, because of course he did.

“Okay. So what then? Are we just-”

Louis sliced his hand in the air in front of him, “we’re not going to label this because I don’t know if I can put as much energy and as much of myself into it just yet. Not as much as you anyways.” Giving Harry a small smile of reassurance that what he was saying wasn’t all bad news.

“But, yeah.”

“Yeah?” Harry leaned forward, closer to Louis. Letting his hand take Louis’ gently, squeezing it a little. Eyes all bright and happy and Louis hadn’t even finished what he was trying to say yet.

“I want us to just be, okay? I know that doesn’t make sense. But, I want there to be an us, but, just move slowly into the big word, boyfriend. Although, I like the sound of that word a little too much. And that’s the problem. If something goes wrong-”

Shaking his head vigorously in disagreement his eyebrows knitting together like the thought of them not being together was just too upsetting, “nothing will go wrong Lou.”

Louis lifted a finger in between there faces which were now very close, a silent “shut up I’m not done,” being given.

“I said IF, something were to happen where we just don’t fit, or work, or whatever, then I don’t want my heart to be broken as bad as I know it could be. Or yours Haz. Especially not yours.”

“You’d never hurt me Louis. I don’t think you could.”

Louis wondered if Harry’s face could get any closer, their noses brushing every now and then. The two of them breathing each others air, Harry’s hand warm and safe as he held onto Louis’. His green eyes giving Louis truth, and security, and zero bullshit. It was wonderful. Super cheesy, and intimate, and just so fucking wonderful.

He wanted to sing like Audrey Hepburn does in My Fair Lady, that one, Louis couldn’t think of the melody. But it had to do with something about dancing all night. When did he become such a sap for love being a real life thing? Because he felt it for this boy, sitting right next to him, sending shivers down his spine, and heat all through his veins.

“I could actually.” Louis’ voice wavered, his mind too distracted on other things to form words too.

Harry shook his head, his dimple showing in a sweet crooked smile. Not having any of it.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay.”

It wasn’t really a question but more like a statement. And his lips were already pressing to Louis’ the second after he gave Louis the chance to push away. Which he didn’t. His hand turning into a tight fist on Harry’s thigh, Harry’s hand just wrapping easily around his. Louis’ food clattering to the ground, peanut sauce splattering in a tiny puddle between their shoes. But he still didn’t break to look to see if his shoes were ruined.

Harry was here, Harry was everywhere. His lips keeping Louis from forming any words or making any sound apart from a low purr.

His hot tongue asking zero permission and just licking into Louis’ mouth. Eliciting a pleased groan in the back of his throat because it was just that easy for Harry to get that out of him. There was nothing soft about this kiss. Harry’s hand spanning the lower half of Louis’ back as he pushed Louis closer.

Like he wanted their torsos to be flush together but not getting enough due to the awkward way they were sitting. Louis’ hand tugging at Harry’s collar as he let his head fall back, gasping in a breath, shutting his eyes and just feeling everything. Harry not needing the break that Louis needed as his mouth traveled south.

Sucking and biting at every exposed bit of Louis’ neck and jaw. Making Louis’ breathing turn ragged and his heart beat a thousand miles a minute. His pants were going to be uncomfortable soon if Harry kept this up. His breath hot in Louis’ ear as his teeth bit at his ear lobe making him groan a little louder this time. Finding his pulse point and going at it with no mercy, marking him and then kissing the mark before going in again.

Pretty sure this was illegal, and offensive to the people around them. Especially when Louis’ hips just started thrusting on their own accord. Body needing the friction like he was desperate for it. His mind was somewhere else. Harry’s soft laugh, sounding right pleased with himself at what he was doing to Louis, proved that he was having fun getting Louis all riled up and hot on that park bench.

Fuck Harry’s mouth was as sinful as they came. This kiss was rough, and passionate, and theirs. And Louis needed Harry to stop, not that he wanted him to. Fuck his mouth was just, Louis wanted it on him, like, now. On the park bench, just wrapped around him because he was becoming uncomfortably hard very quickly. And he just wanted to see what Harry looked like taking him all in. 

“Haz-Harry.”

Louis feebly shoved at Harry’s chest. Trying to stop before they became labeled as sex offenders and got kicked out of the country for good for getting each other off in a public place with kids playing in the fountain just a few feet away.

With a sucking noise, Harry made one final mark to the underside of Louis’ jaw. Thumbing at the place where a bruise would probably start to turn purple in maybe five minutes or so. Leaning in once more to kiss at it. Harry’s pupils blown, the usual sea green was now like a thick, deep, forest color. A smile plastered on Harry’s pink cheeked face that was so wide, Louis felt like it was stuck like that now. And he couldn’t help but lazily smile back.

Pecking Harry on the lips again because he could now. They were something. So he could and he would, gosh darnit.

“People are giving us dirty looks over there,” Harry flicked his head in the direction of who he was talking about. His eyes not leaving Louis’ though. And Louis didn’t really feel like looking away either. His skin burning and his whole body bursting into sparks of every happy emotion he could ever feel.

“Mmm don’t care.”

Louis leaned in for another kiss. Just letting his brain memorize the feel of Harry’s on his. Burning the feeling of kissing Harry, and the color of Harry’s eyes, and the smile he had that kept getting bigger on his big dumb face, and the way he tasted like peanut sauce and Dr. Pepper, to the back of his eyelids.

Hoping that he was giving enough for Harry. That the tiny piece he was willing to invest would keep Harry like this so he wouldn’t have to just remember the feel of him. He’d have it all the time, every day, for the rest of forever, or for however long they’d end up being an, “us.”

His head was spinning, but in a good way. All the thoughts were good ones, the doubt of them being ruined had been tucked away in a drawer. Not to be touched right now because their park bench moment was just too lovely to be soiled by Louis’ insecurities. Nope.

“You’ve spilled your lunch.”

Rubbing their noses together still too blissed out of his bloody mind to care, “let the pigeons have it. You can make me dinner at my place tonight, and maybe stay the night?”

Louis let his voice get the tiniest bit hesitant at that invite. But all nerves being flushed the second they had arrived. Harry’s face saying it all like an open book. And he was a page turner.

“Whatever you want babe, I’ll be with you and that’s all that I’m interested in at the moment. Although, I still think we should talk about, you know, when you plan on adding the word, boyfriend, to the, us, that we obviously just became. Which I’m so happy about by the way, if you can’t tell. My face is even starting to hurt, too much smiling, but like it’s a good hurt though.”

“I agree. That we should talk I mean. Like, I should-I should tell you about like the broken heart shit. All proper relationship conversations that everyone has right? Communication and stuff.” Louis nodded, knowing that he couldn’t avoid that conversation.

But also knowing that Harry was telling him straight forward that he would wait. That he’d be the patience king of the world until Louis was ready to tell that story. Fucking Marcus. Harry was way better than him. They had something better. Something brighter. Harry could never be a Marcus even if he tried. Louis could see that straight away.

“Yeah.” Harry just leaned in to kiss Louis again before standing up and tugging Louis up with him. Now Louis looked down at his shoes to make sure they weren’t ruined. Although they were already beat up and ratty to begin with to peanut sauce or a bit of shrimp might even be an improvement.

-

They held hands the entire way back to Louis’. Stopping to make silly faces at one another every other crosswalk, getting weird looks from the public. But some fond ones. Their PDA skyrocketing since lunchtime.

Louis was so far into their own little world that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was stepping. His foot moving over the edge of the sidewalk at one point, his body on autopilot. When Harry’s massive bear paw of a hand grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled back hard. The loud ringing of a warning bell jolting Louis back to reality. Making him snap out of it as a streetcar came whooshing past. Quite possibly going faster than it’s normal speed too. But taking the breath from his lungs all the same.

His back tensed up with adrenaline and surprise. And he was just now realizing that his back was flush with Harry’s chest. Every tight muscle and curve could be felt if Louis concentrated hard enough. But right now he was concentrating on the fact that he nearly got run over on one of the happiest days of his current life.

Pretty much squashing his and Harry’s happy, possible, future together because he was staring at the way Harry’s dark brown hair would turn chestnut and almost amber when the sun hit his curls. And how the headscarf really made him consider trying that style out too.

Harry’s lips found the space between Louis’ neck and his shoulder. Arms wrapped tightly around Louis waist. Kissing one spot over and over again, holding him tighter every second that passed. The only sound coming from between them was startled gasps. Quiet comments from on-lookers who had seen Louis nearly become a hood ornament for a streetcar reaching their ears every now and then. But no one making a move to step up and ask them if he was alright.

Louis assumed that the way Harry was holding him from behind made it clear to everyone that he had it under control.

“Christ Louis.” Harry breathed, sounding a little frustrated but losing his scolding tone in an instant.

“I-I’m sorry Haz, I wasn’t…”

Louis didn’t know what to say, his body was relaxing now that it was against Harry’s but his brain was still trying to calm down and catch up with his body. It was all very disorientating because he wanted to tell Harry he was okay but he was having issues. He hoped Harry would catch on, which he did. Kissing at Louis’ neck again as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Letting people walk around them.

Harry just turned Louis around to face him, hands bracing Louis’ shoulders tightly. Letting another kiss fall, this time, to Louis’ forehead.

“You’ve gotta just-” sighing but giving him a soft relieved smile, “for me Lou, just please, watch your step. Okay? I love playing superman, and it seems to happen more often whenever I’m around you. But, yeah. Watch your step sometimes. Alright babes? Don’t wanna lose you to another moving vehicle of some sort. That would be the second time in two months.”

Standing on his tip toes, letting Harry’s words wash over him and nodding to show he understood, Louis kissed Harry sweetly.

“I love that you’re always around to save me though.” Speaking the truth in every word. Not ready to say, “I love you,” but definitely able to show it in other ways. And Harry knew what he meant through his words anyways. Smart guy that he was, always seeming to have Louis all figured out.

“And I love saving you.” Harry kissed him back before stepping in front of Louis and bending over a bit. Louis just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Alright you,” Harry patted his back, “jump on. We’re not risking another almost hit like that again today. Get me?” Looking over his shoulder, Harry wiggled his eyebrows and winked. All smug and cheeky smiles once again.

And who was Louis to deny a piggy-back ride from someone who was offering it so willingly?

And that’s how they looked all the way home. The two of them laughing at anything and everything that came out of their mouths with Louis’ legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. Clinging to his back all the way to his front door.

“Hey Louis?” Harry choked out through a teary eyed laugh. Louis had just told a brilliant joke about a banana and a whale walking into a bar.

Sniffing back tears, nuzzling into Harry’s neck and letting his stray curls tickle his cheek, “yeah?”

“What are we going to tell Zayn?”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Comment? No idea what Kudos is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, this is another Tumblr fic I've had for ages.


End file.
